NEW SCHOOL, HOT BOYS!
by P0kyLover
Summary: Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakuXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCnes
1. Principle’s tummy and NEW SCHOOL!

Hello everyone, as you know you are about to read, **NEW SCHOOL, HOT BOYS! **Hopefully you didn't click on the wrong link to a story that you wanted to read and ended up here… BUT HEY! STAY T-T Please I beg of you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not I repeat do NOT own Naruto! .. I wish T-T

**Full Summary: **Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**CHAPTER ONE: Principle's tummy and NEW SCHOOL!**

The sun shined into the bedroom as the sleeping Sakura was awoken by her phone.

RING

"Helloooo…" Sakura said in a sleeping voice.

"DAM YOU SAKURA WAKE UP! I CALLED YOU 5 TIMES THIS MORNING TELLING YOU TO WAKE UP!"

"OH! Hello Ino! Whats up?" Sakura said while still on her bed (lazy ass ..)

"…I cannot believe you..just do me a favor and wake up."

"But I am awake Ino-pig. Why else would I be talking to you?"

"….beeeeppp…..beeeeep…" ( yeah it goes on and on, because someone already hung up -- )

"Ino? Tsk tsk always hanging up on me.. whats her problem?" Sakura said while hanging up the phone.

"**Because you're late." Inner Sakura replied.**

"Well.. Holy Cow! I am late!" Sakura said smacking her forehead.

Sakura ran to the bathroom brushed her teeth took a shower, got ready and ran out the front door of her house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Took you long enough to get ready and come here" Ino yelled at the late Sakura that ran into her homeroom and took a seat in her usual spot.

"Wasn't my fault. If you hadn't called and make me waste ALL of my time talking to you.. **_I_** would have come to school early." ( suuureeeee )

"Oh please if it weren't for me you would have skipped school today and not even know it!"

"Tsk tsk always giving that rude attitude now eh Ino? You know you shouldn't be rude to better people than you, you know." Sakura said with a sly smirk on her face.

"You know what? Okay to tell you the truth I wanted to wake you up early this morning because.. lets see hmm since you're _better _than me like you said. The school has decided that you go to the all boys and girls boarding school." Ino said with the same sly smirk on her face.

"What! Why? And how come you're so happy! You usually wake me up early and spend time with me before I go somewhere for a month like the last time I went on a vacation to china!" ( as we all know Ino did try to wake her up this morning to spend time with her but nooooo. )

Ino looked at Sakura with lazy eyes then hit her head on her desk.

"When Will she understand.." Ino mumbled to her self.

"Anyways forget all of that, the principle wants to see you in his office.. NOW! "

With that Sakura ran off to the office still wondering why the school decided that she would go to an all boys and girls boarding school.

"Hey principle I heard you needed to talk to me. What's up?"

"Well Sakura as you know the school has decided that you go to an all boys and girls boarding school. And why you might ask? Because.. YOU HAVE BEEN A LATE, LAZY, SKIPPING NONE GOOD GIRL AT THIS SCHOOL! I as principle can not except that you are and embarrassment to our school! "

"Whoa.. who knew that the principle was a total spazz? " **Inner Sakura said.**

"Well, look at him his tummy looks like it about to explode! Imagine all the pressure he has been through!"

"dude.. his tummy has NOTHING TO DO WITH HIS SPAZZING!" **Inner Sakura said who slapped her forehead because of her dumb self.**

"Well you never know I mean his tummy is HU-"

"Sakura are you even listening?"

"uhh.. YES! Of course now since you're so nice can you repeat what you said earlier? " Sakura said while fixing her principle's collar.

"Sakura.. okay just go home and pack up your stuff and come back her at 5 and no later than that."

"Okay! But hey principle you're such a nice guy can you make it 6 o'clo- "

"NO! Now move it or LOSE it! And I mean it, and can you please stop fixing my collar? My wife fixed it already, and I mean I really like it when she fixes it.." Sakura's principle started to giggle out of no where..

Sakura's eyes twitched at the sight of her principle giggling while covering his mouth.

"Heh. I better be going now principle so LATER! I'll be back at 6!"

"5 Sakura 5! AND NO LATER! " The principle yelled. ( well he got out of his giggling trance..)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I think I have everything here that I need.. hmm. Lets see underwear chec-"

"Sakura get over here!" The principle yelled to Sakura who was outside of the school checking her stuff ..

"..Oh yeah I got everything here." Sakura said checking off her clipboard as if her principle had never cut her off.

"SAKURA!"

"Oh hey principle! So where do I go now?"

"Well Sakura I was planning on getting you a ride to you're new school but since you came here at 6.. when I told you 5 like a million times.. I guess you have to walk there your self!" The principle said with dignity.

"HA I BET SHE DIDN"T SEE THAT COMING!" The principle thought to him self.

"Well where is the school?"

"Well for your information the school is 30 minutes away.. in CAR! But since you're walking there I guess it's about half an hour away from this school."

"Is it just me or your principle really likes to ruin you day.. I mean days." **Inner Sakura asked.**

"Well I mean who can blame him! His tummy looks like a big watermelon!" Sakura thought as her Inner Sakura started to twitch.

"oh god please help this girl.." **Inner Sakura prayed. **

"Help who?" Sakura questioned to herself.

"never mind me just start walking to your school, you're principle even left already."** Inner Sakura said and disappeared**.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Half and hour later of walking**

"Wow this school is huge! Like huge as my principle's tummy!" Sakura mumbled to her self. ( yeah a lot of tummy action going on smacks my own forehead )

Sakura walked into the huge school and heard someone call her.

"Hey! You must be the new student Sakura!" A boy with blond hair said.

"And you are? And how do you know who I am?"

"Well my names Naruto. I've heard about a new girl coming to our school and plus I've never seen a pink haired girl in our school before."

"Oh.. that explains everything. Well hi Naruto!" Sakura said while checking him out because he looked that dam fine! ( hehe sorry got carried away.. )

"Well gotta go Sakura, see you later maybe." Naruto said who walked off.

"Whoa baby! Who knows if there are any more hot guys like that in this school! " Sakura thought.

"Hell yeah man!" **Inner Sakura yelled shaking her fist high in the air.**

"Oh so now your only going to pop up when a hot guy comes and not when I need help?"

"Hell yeah! " **Inner Sakura said still keeping her fist high up in the air.**

"What a good inner self you are.."

"I know eh! Hey look! A hot boy! "

"Oh so now you became my hot boy looker outer and not my inner helping self?"

"Like I said.. HELL YEAH!"

With that Sakura walked into the principle's office to her new school to ask for help so that she could forgot her conversation with her inner self. Running into the direction of her destination she bumped into a raven haired boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA how did you like that? Really good eh? Sorry to end it at a good part.. if that was. But anyways Be NICE and R&R PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE …. ! ( and it goes on and on.. )

Sakura: I think they get the point..

Me: You're point is?

Sakura: never mind..

Me: Hey don't be such a smartass to me! In my story your like …duhhhhhh(dumb)…

Sakura: …………………………………

Me: Okay.. BUT ANYWAYS! R&R PLEASE!

( Sakura whispers something to me that makes me cry like this T-T )

Me: IM SORRY YOU'RE NOT DUMB! PLEASE DON'T QUIT ON ME! YOUR LIKE THE MAIN CHARATER!

Sakura: Anyways just review for this girl!


	2. Its basketball time! bring it on!

Hello everyone once again! I'm guessing my story is good.. I hope! Well to tell you guys all the truth I am in a sad mood. I missed Naruto yesterday! I totally forgot about watching Naruto yesterday because I was writing **NEW SCHOOL, HOT BOYS!** I would love it that you guys would R&R and maybe if you can give me a website with Naruto English shows that are not bittorent downloads. I hope you understand the pain I'm going through because I LOVE NARUTO!

**Disclaimer: **I once again do not own Naruto.

**Full Summary: **Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school! Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakuXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

"Whoa baby! Who knows if there are any more hot guys like that in this school! " Sakura thought.

"Hell yeah man!" **Inner Sakura yelled shaking her fist high in the air.**

"Oh so now your only going to pop up when a hot guy comes and not when I need help?"

"Hell yeah! " **Inner Sakura said still keeping her fist high up in the air.**

"What a good inner self you are.."

"I know eh! Hey look! A hot boy! "

"Oh so now you became my hot boy looker outer and not my inner helping self?"

"Like I said.. HELL YEAH!"

With that Sakura walked into the principle's office to her new school to ask for help so that she could forgot her conversation with her inner self. Running into the direction of her destination she bumped into a raven haired boy.

**CHAPTER 2: Its basketball time! bring it on!**

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going fat ass!" Sakura yelled to the person that bumped into her not knowing who it was.

"Who are you calling fat ass? You're the one that didn't look where you were going." The raven haired boy yelled back.

Sakura then looked up to see who it was that was being a pain in the ass to her. When she did she saw a handsome boy with black raven hair.

"Whoa baby!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Hurry make up to him! He's hot! Can't lose a chance on this guy." **Inner Sakura said.**

"uhh.. SORRY!" Sakura bowed to the raven haired boy and ran off to the principle's office.

"…What a weird girl.. all of a sudden she spazzes and then she shuts up?.." The raven boy mumbled to himself.

"Yo Sasuke! Are you just going to stand there or come play basketball with us?"

"Coming Naruto." Sasuke said and turned into his friend's direction to play basketball.

"Oh you must be Sakura our new student. I'm Tsunade you're new principle at Leaf boys and girls boarding school"

"Okay. Well where am I staying Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"You will be staying on the girl's side of the building which is to your left when you see to stair cases. Your room mate will be Hinata which is in room 112."

With no time to waste Sakura headed to the girl's side of the building and in search of room 112 and Hinata.

"Are you Hinata? Are YOU Hinata? Hey YOU! Are you Hinata?" ( yes she continues to bug the people if they are Hinata )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hinata I hear there's a girl looking for you."

"..what makes you think that Tenten..?" Hinata asked while walking to her room.

"I think she might be your new roommate I mean she's pulling a suitcase and carrying a backpack."

"..Oh maybe your right Tenten I'll go find her then"

"Alright then see you later!" with that Tenten walked off to go to her room.

"Hey are you Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I'm your new room mate! Nice to meet cha! I'm Sakura!" Sakura was happy that she finally found her room mate. ( I mean she was asking EVERYONE even boys.. )

"Heres our room. Your bed is on the right. Don't think im picky or anything but it's a new bed and I already slept on the other one." Hinata said.

"Its ok no problem! Thanks for caring though! Your such a good friend!" Sakura said and dropped all her stuff on the floor and jumped onto her bed.

"Hey lets go check around this school!" **Inner Sakura yelled with excitement because she wanted to see.. hot boys, of course.**

"I'm to tired." Sakura mumbled to her self which made Hinata ask if she was okay.

"No I'm okay." Sakura replied to confirm her new friend that she was no physco person talking to her self.

"You should go out around the school for fresh air."

"…….fine." Sakura said while getting up to leave her new room and get some fresh air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doesn't it feel nice out here?" **Inner Sakura asked.**

"………….."

"Are you still mad about me and my obsession with hot boys? Oh cheer up, how about we check out.. hot.. bo-" Inner Sakura was cut off by a load yell.

"Can you shutup for once about hot boys!" Sakura yelled not noticing that she said it out loud to everyone. ( it happens.. right? )

Everyone turned their heads to the pink haired loud mouth. Girls started to giggle and boys just gave strange looks.

Sakura noticed what she had done and tried to cover up that she wasn't talking to her self.

"Yeah you gay kid stop talking about hot boys!" Sakura yelled to no one but pretended it was one of the boys walking down the halls. ( nice cover up eh? I now I'm good at writing.. jk )

Everyone now turned their direction to where Sakura was talking to and then thought she was no crazy girl talking to her self.

"What a relief" Sakura thought to her self.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called out running towards her.

"Who was the gay guy? I can't wait till we make fun of him!"

"Oh he just ran of crying I don't know who he was though but he told started talking to me about hot guys." Sakura said with relief that Naruto believed what she had just said.

"Aww it would have been fun making rumors." Naruto sighed.

"Anyways what's up Naruto?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"I was going to grab another Basketball because Sasuke broke the other one. That is until I heard you yell about the gay guy."

"OH.. hehe well you better grab that basketball and go play with your friends!"

"Yeah.. I should. You wanna play? Girls are playing too"

"Umm okay I guess it would be okay." Sakura was excited when she said she wanted to because she couldn't wait to meet new friends and show off how good she was in basketball.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys you know the rules how to play right? So lets get this game started!" Naruto yelled.

There were two teams, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji were on one team while Sauke, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru were on the other.

"Just throw the ball up already Naruto." Kiba yelled.

"Alright Then .. 1,2,3.. GO!" The ball shot up into the air and Neji and Kiba were the first to start it off. Neji caught the ball and threw it to Naruto who dribbled to the neat to score. But was blocked by Sasuke.

"Naurto over here! Im open!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto threw the ball to the open girl and saw her run to the neat and got it in. The team cheered with joy while Sasuke saw that Sakura was the girl that bumped him from earlier. The game went on for hours until there was a tie breaker. They started of the game with Sakura and Sasuke getting the ball.

"You think you can get it?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! With a person like you .. of COURSE!"

The call was then Lifted into the air and both people jumped for it. Sasuke got a hold of the ball and ran down the court in top speed. Sakura caught up and grabbed the ball which Sasuke didn't notice Saukra. Sakura ran top speed down the other court and she was FAST!

"HA! And you thought we were going to lose!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke who was coming her way.

With no time to waste she threw the ball to the net and..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL bet YOU didn't see that coming! Okay im sorry T-T but im getting tired and I want to make you get interested! So come by next time!

Sakura: Your so mean..

Me: How? I just said I was sorry and tired..

Sakura: Yeah you did but how can you end at a part where I'm about to shot it and get it i-

( covers Sakura's mouth )

Me: SHUTUP, SHUTUP! SHHHHH! YOUR GOING TO RUIN IT!

Sakura: How can I ruin it when I was only guessing? You haven't even wrote the chapter.. you can change it!

Me: oh yeahh… well ANYWAYS PLEASE R&R EVERYONE! And what sakura said earlier is just stupid.. so don't listen to her!

( get hit in the head by Sakura T-T see what I get when I try to not ruin it for you guys! )


	3. Evil chalk board plans

Hello everyone once again! I am happy with the reviews that I got. Oh and there will be Itachi and Sakura will be smarter don't worry.. because I got some plans ..hehe.. BUT anyways! I will try to make this chapter more interesting! Oh yes I noticed I spelled "net" wrong 2 times in the last chapter! Sooo sorry but I didn't check over my work! Im so SORYY!

**Disclaimer: **yeah I don't own Naruto.

**Full Summary: **Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school! Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakuXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

Naruto threw the ball to the open girl and saw her run to the net and got it in. The team cheered with joy while Sasuke saw that Sakura was the girl that bumped him from earlier. The game went on for hours until there was a tie breaker. They started of the game with Sakura and Sasuke getting the ball.

"You think you can get it?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! With a person like you .. of COURSE!"

The ball was then Lifted into the air and both people jumped for it. Sasuke got a hold of the ball and ran down the court in top speed. Sakura caught up and grabbed the ball which Sasuke didn't notice Saukra. Sakura ran top speed down the other court and she was FAST!

"HA! And you thought we were going to lose!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke who was coming her way.

With no time to waste she threw the ball to the net and..

**CHAPTER 3: **Evil chalk board plans..

The ball went flying into the air and it.. hit the rim! The ball hadn't gotten in.

"HA and you thought _YOU_ would get it in!" Sasuke yelled and grabed the ball that didn't get in and went running down the other court.

"Sakura what happened? I thought you were good!" Naruto cryed ( yeah like me T-T )

"hehe.. THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK MISTER!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke who was about to throw in the ball.

"What are you talking about?.." Naruto asked not knowing what Sakura was saying.

"Well lets just say I'm one HELL OF A SMARTASS AND SASUKE OVER THERE IS DUMB!"

The ball went into the air and it looked like it was about to go in when..

"SASUKE! YOUR SHOOTING IN THE WRONG NET! THAT'S OURS!" Shikamaru cried who had .. tape covering his mouth.. ( as we know now Sakura did it! )

"WHAT? HOW COME YOU DIDN"T SAY SOONER YOU GUYS!" Sasuke yelled and jumped for the ball and hit it so that it fell and broke.. ( Sasuke is really strong eh? Already 2 basketballs! )

Sasuke landed on two feet and looked to where Shikamaru was and saw Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru him self tied with a rope and tape on their mouths except Shikamaru because he got the tape off.

"Told you I was smart Naruto! But only if that dam.. SHIKAMARU!" Sakura yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Whoa! That was smart Sakura! But Sasuke didn't score in and he broke the ball." Naruto asked who gave Sasuke a dirty look for breaking yet another ball.

Before anyone could say anything a big white smoke covered their view and someone popped up.

"Yo.."

"Mister Kakashi!" Naurto and Shikamaru yelled unison.

"What are you guys doing at night?" Kakashi asked with some reason his eyes were still glued to his book.. ( you know the book right? Icha Icha paradise? )

"We were playing basketball." Naruto said.

"Well you guys are sure making some noise out here! And you guys even ruined my favorite part of the book where the girl is about to have se-"

"WE GET THE DAM POINT WERE GOING IN!" Sasuke yelled to his perverted teacher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey where's Shikamaru?" Kiba asked to Naruto.

"I don't know.. Wheres Sakura too?"

"HELP! HELP SAKURA IS TRYING TO KILL ME! NARUTO KIBA HELP!" Shikamaru was yelling to his two friends and was running for his dam life!

Sakura popped up at the hallway where Shikamaru was running to and both Kiba and Naruto could see how angry she was. ( she was as angry as..hmm.. lets say like HER PRINCIPLE's TUMMY LIKE WHOA! )

Sakura was running to Shikamaru when BAM a door opened in her face and made her land on her bum.

"Who the hel-" Sakura said but was cut off by a boys voice.

"Sorry.." The boy said who looked exactly like Sasuke but he had longer hair and to lines on his face.

"HOLY HOT GUY HOT GUY!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

Sakura still sat on her bum starring at the boy that looked like Sasuke but older.

"Hey get away from her!" Sasuke yelled who was coming towards the two people.

"What's your problem young brother? I wasn't doing anything to her.." Sasuke's brother answered coolly.

Sakura was pulled up by the handsome man, put to her surprise he pulled Sakura in for a hug that made Sakura blush.

"Sorry about that" he whispered into her ear that made her giggle a bit.

"Get away from her Itachi you perverted freak!" Sasuke yelled.

"…You're sooo hot.." Sakura mumbled who didn't notice that Sasuke and Itachi heard what she had said.

"Seems like I won you're girl Sasuke!" Itachi stuck a tongue at Sasuke ( I bet you thought he was going to give a smirk! Maybe.. )

"Im not his girl! And im Sakura! Nice to meet cha!"

Itachi carried Sakura bridal style and which made Sakura blush/drool a bit. ( WHO WOULDN'T! drool)

"Yeah she's not my girl but that fat girl over there is " Sasuke pointed to a fat girl who was blushing when he pointed to her.

"..Really now little brother?"

"Yup."

With that Itachi droped Sakura making her fall on her ass once again. And ran to the "fat" girl that Sasuke said was his girl.

"What a bastard" Sasuke mumbled to him self.

"You're brothers still hot to me. But he just needs help with carrying a girl..hmm I think I should lose a few ponds.."

"He didn't let go of you because you were fat I mean look at your body its like the perfe-"

"Is this even in the script?" Sakura asked eyeing me ( making me scared as hell )

"Just go with it! People are watching you now! Oh I mean reading ..hehe" (me talking of course)

"Okay anyways gotta go Sasuke! See you later!" Sakura ran off to her room with Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke cheer up. I know you're not hot for her bu-" Naruto was cut off by a punch in the face ( you know who did it )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"School starts tomorrow.. what should I do?" Sakura thought to her self on her bed.

"GET A HOT BOYFRIEND" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"How does that help?" Sakura asked to her inner self.

"Well first off those guys that have a thing for you I mean the guys that have a thing for _us_ is the most hottest and popular guys in the school!"

"You're right! But who?" Sakura asked ( Wow first time she agreed to her inner self )

"I think, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Itachi!"

"Do you even understand what I'm saying? I asked who not everyone!"

"Well I meant all boys" **Inner Sakura said with a smirk.**

"You're kidding me! I can't go out with all boys at once! They'll find out!"

"That's where I have plans! MUAHHAHAHA!" **Inner sakura said with excitement.**

"And what's that?"

"Thought you would never ask!" **Inner Sakura shows a chalk board with plans on it **( who knew.. )

"First off we go for the dumbest boy." Inner Sakura points her chalk to a drawing picture she did of Naruto. ( not to be mean but he is.. but he can be smart.. )

"Naruto!" Sakura asked

"Naurto!" **Inner Sakura said in a mocking tone.**

"Yes Naruto you idiot! He is .. shall we say easy.."

"But have you noticed he's a blabber mouth? He wanted to make fun of the so called gay guy that talked to me about hot boys!" Sakura said.

"Well that's where we have them do a promise such as this one" **Inner Sakura points her chalk to the chalk board once again.**

"Here's an example, for Naruto we tell him not to tell anyone and he gets ramen!"

"Whaa… How do you even know he likes ramen!" Sakura asked.

"I saw him pigging out on some earlier in the basketball game."

"How come I didn't see it then?"

"Because I'm your inner self, I can turn around in you're head! I was looking in the back of your head!"

"Oh.. "

"Okay.. ANYWAYS lets go back to our plans!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay you know the plans.. right?" **Inner Sakura asked.**

"Yeah yeah. I flirt with him until he gives in and I say yes. Then I tell him to promise not to tell anyone and give him ramen if he agrees"

"And what happens if that doesn't work?" **Inner Sakura asked.**

"I Run the hell away from this school and start a new life." Sakura said.

"EXCELLENT! Okay now off you go! Go find Naruto!" With that Inner Sakura disappeared leaving Sakura by her self.

Sakura started to room the halls in search of Naruto.

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing all alone?" Naruto asked who showed up beside her when she didn't notice.

"Oh nothing.. wow Naruto your such a nice guy for caring" Sakura said while fixing Naruto's collar which made him blush. ( yeah she fixes collars! )

"Naruto I was thinking.." Sakura stopped talking when she saw Kiba coming their way, waving them to come to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER! HEHEHE! Sorry but I really like to end it at interesting parts so that you guys can come again! Well you know the rules ; READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Kiba: When is Sakura going to ask me out?..

Sasuke: Hey when is Sakura going to as _me_ out?

Shikamaru: Yeah how bout me too?

Itachi: Me too!

Neji: Don't forget about me too!

Naruto: WHEN IS SHE GOING TO ASK ME OUT!

Me and Sakura: ……………………………………………….

Me: just.. r&r….please…


	4. What’s a playa got to do? get a dog!

Hello everyone for like the 4th time already. Well I was in a good mood today because I got strawberry ice cream! YUM! Okay anyways I had some ideas when I was eating it and hopefully you will like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: okay for the 4th time again I do not own Naruto.

**Full Summary: **Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school! Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakuXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

"Okay you know the plans.. right?" **Inner Sakura asked.**

"Yeah yeah. I flirt with him until he gives in and I say yes. Then I tell him to promise not to tell anyone and give him ramen if he agrees"

"And what happens if that doesn't work?" **Inner Sakura asked.**

"I Run the hell away from this school and start a new life." Sakura said.

"EXCELLENT! Okay now off you go! Go find Naruto!" With that Inner Sakura disappeared leaving Sakura by her self.

Sakura started to room the halls in search of Naruto.

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing all alone?" Naruto asked who showed up beside her when she didn't notice.

"Oh nothing.. wow Naruto your such a nice guy for caring" Sakura said while fixing Naruto's collar which made him blush. ( yeah she fixes collars! )

"Naruto I was thinking.." Sakura stopped talking when she saw Kiba coming their way, waving them to come to him.

**CHAPTER 4: **What's a playa got to do? get a dog!

"Hey Sakura, Naruto! Come here!" Kiba called to the two people.

"This is some funny shit you guys got to see!" Kiba yelled in excitement.

The two people ran to where Kiba was and looked to where he pointed to. There they saw a fat girl talking to all the girls that surrounded her. ( hey everyone I just got another ice cream given to me! .. ok I'll shut up now..)

"What's so funny about her? You're so mean Kiba!" Sakura said while elbowing him in the tummy.

"Ow!"

"Kiba was that all?" Naruto asked.

"No! If you guys would let me explain why I brought you here!" Kiba said while rubbing his tummy.

"Well?" Sakura and Naruto said in unison

"What was funny was that the fat girl over there says that Sasuke and Itachi has the hots for her!"

"HHHAHAHA! Yeah right!" Naruto asked while laughing hardcore at what Kiba said.

"Well that's what she's telling all those girls surrounding her." Kiba said.

Sakura looked at the girl that was surrounded by the mob of girls then in her thinking pose she remembered where she had seen that girl.

"Hey that's the girl that Sasuke told his brother that she was his!" Sakura said.

"What?.. That's Sasuke's ..girl! And how about Itachi?" Kiba asked.

"Well its not Sasuke's girl he just told that to his brother so that he would get away from me."

"WELL NO WONDER!" Kiba yelled then headed to where the fat girl was.

"Hey, tell me how you know that the two Uchiha brothers have the hots for you?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"Because Sasuke said I was his girl and Itachi came on to me." The fat girl said while tossing her hair back. ( yeah shes tying to flirt with Kiba )

Kiba looked at the girl and almost threw up for what she just did.

"If that's true how come your not with one of the Uchiha brothers?"

"Well.. What's with all the questions? Are you trying to.. hit on me!" The fat girl said with goo goo eyes.

Kiba was once again about to vomit when he heard Sasuke call him. He turned around and was happy that his friend was in sight so that he could stop the fat girl from her flirting.

"Sasuke is this _you're_ girl?" Kiba asked while pointing to the fat girl.

"HELLS NO!" Sasuke yelled which startled the girls that were there watching.

"What the hell made you think that!"

"I don't know but you're girl has been babbling about it everywhere in school and out there and at hom-" Kiba was cut off by the mob of girls.

"WERE SORRY!" All the girls yelled in unison and ran off to go hide.

"HA! Shows them!" Kiba yelled to the running girls.

"Hey wait.. where's Sakura and Naruto?" Kiba asked to Sasuke who was now cooled off.

"They were just here.." Kiba mumbled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura what's with the rush to come outside?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing I just wanted some fresh air.."

Naruto blushed at the sight of Sakura and her hair blowing in the wind.. she looked beautiful!

"DAM! GO HIT ON HER!" **Naruto's inner self yelled. **( I just want to say everyone has their own inner self! )

"No I can't!" Naruto told to him self

"Oh please.. SHES SO ASKING FOR IT! LOOK AT HER!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt.." Naruto thought and with that he tapped Sakura on her shoulder which made her turn to his direction smiling.

"Umm.. Sakura do you want to go out with m-" Naruto was cut off by a loud scream.

"Oh my gosh YES! Naruto I would love to go out with you!" Sakura screamed.

"But Naruto since were going out I would like to ask you to do a favor for me.."

"What is it?" Naruto asked who was still startled by Sakura's scream.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about us going out! Even your best friends can't find out."

"But how come they can'-"

"I'll give you ramen if you do!" With that Naruto agreed to keep his mouth shut about the two going out.

"YES! WE DID IT!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"That was easier than I thought.." replied Sakura.

"Okay now. Tell him you have to go now and that you'll talk to him later!" **Inner Sakura said. **

"Hey Naruto I have to go talk to you later!" Sakura said and ran off into the school leaving Naruto by him self.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay next person is him!" **Inner Sakura said pointing her chalk to a drawing picture of Kiba.**

"But I don't know how we can make him keep a promise.. unless you saw him doing something that he liked in the back of my head!" Sakura said.

"Well for your information I did!" **Inner Sakura said and pointed to a dog drawing.**

"He loves dogs! If we can get a hold of a cute dog maybe we can use it on him!" **Inner Sakura said.**

"But where are we going to find a dog?" Sakura asked.

"Were going to go out to find one!" **Inner Sakura yelled with excitement.**

"You mean the pet shop?.." Sakura asked hoping that her inner self didn't mean to go find one on the street.

"Uhh.. yeah sure the pet shop!" **Inner Sakura said.**

With that Sakura walked off to go find a pet shop and buy a dog that would satisfy her needs to get her next boyfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found a pet shop 4 blocks away from the school and was happy because all that walking was nuts! ( Lets see she got chased by birds/dogs/cats and almost got ran over by a car. )

They entered the pet shop and was greeted by a worker. She asked if she could see puppies and was brought to the back of the shop to see cute puppies! She slowly searched for the perfect dog when..

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing here?" Kiba asked who was also in the pet shop looking for dog food for his pet.

"Oh hi Kiba! I was just looking for a puppie to buy!" Sakura said.

"HURRY SAKURA MAKE A MOVE ON HIM NOW! NOBODY EVER COMES HERE EXCEPT HIM PROBABLY!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

Sakura then thought hard of what to do to get Kiba to ask her out.

"Oh wow Kiba your dog is so cute..like you!" Sakura said while fixing his collar. ( HAHAA. Sorry the collar things gotten me good. )

Kiba blushed at the comment and said thank you.

"Uh.. Hey Sakura are you busy this coming Saturday because I was wondering if you would like to go out with m-" Kiba was cut off by Sakura who said yes.

After a while of dog picking together Sakura found one that Kiba and her liked and bought it.

"Oh yeah Kiba.. can you not tell anyone about us going out and if you do I promise you can take care of my dog any time you want!"

Kiba agreed and promised not to tell anyone about their secret relationship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was now back in her room thinking about the next guy she was going to flirt with.

"2 down 4 more to go!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Who's next now?" Sakura asked feeling very tired from her wild day.

"How about Neji?"

"I thought we were going dumbest to smartest." Sakura said.

"Yeah but now were left with the smartest guys. Why not go random now?" **Inner Sakura said.**

"I guess you're right.. maybe I'll do this tomorrow.." With that Sakura was drifted into a deep sleep.

"heh.. tomorrow? That's what you think." **Inner Sakura said with a sly smirk on her face.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES THAT'S RIGHT IT ENDS HERE FOR TODAY! OoOoOoOoO doesn't it leave you clueless to what happens next! Well stay tune for next time!

Sakura: this is not a show you know..

Me: yeahh.. I know.. IM NOT DUMB!

Sakura: ( giggles)

Me: whoa… BUT ANYWAYS REVIEW PLEASE! IT REALLY HELPS!


	5. Inner selfs taking over bodys?

Hello everyone! I am happy ONCE again because I got ANOTHER ICE CREAM! YEAH! I now had two ice creams and one more waiting for me to eat! I earned it for .. washing the dishes T-T Oh yes and THANK YOU for the people that reviewed! I really liked the compliments! Even though I only have like 4 T-T But hey I LOVE YOU PEOPLE THAT REVIEW! And I might dedicate my next chapter ( chapter 6 ) to you guys!

**Disclaimer: **iii dooooo nooooottt ooowwwnnn NNNaaarruuuttoooo !

**Full Summary: **

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

Sakura was now back in her room thinking about the next guy she was going to flirt with.

"2 down 4 more to go!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Who's next now?" Sakura asked feeling very tired from her wild day.

"How about Neji?"

"I thought we were going dumbest to smartest." Sakura said.

"Yeah but now were left with the smartest guys. Why not go random now?" **Inner Sakura said.**

"I guess you're right.. maybe I'll do this tomorrow.." With that Sakura was drifted into a deep sleep.

"heh.. tomorrow? That's what you think." **Inner Sakura said with a sly smirk on her face.**

**CHAPTER 5: **Inner selfs taking over bodys?

Without Sakura knowing what her inner self had in mind, she was in a deep sleeping trance.

"Sorry Sakura but your inner self is going to finish off your job before tomorrow!" And with that inner Sakura took over Sakura's body while she was still asleep. ( who knew your inner self can control your body too O.O )

Sakura ( who was really inner Sakura right now since Sakura was in a sleeping trance ) took off out of the room in search of Neji.

She finally found him standing by him self sitting on the stairs thinking. Inner Sakura walked up to Neji who noticed and gave a smile to her.

"Hey Neji! Why all by your self?" Inner Sakura asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing of your concern. What are you doing here?"

"Well I just felt like talking to such a hot guy like..you." Sakura said who blushed and looked at Neji who also blushed.

"WHOA BABY THAT GIRL HAS THE HOTS FOR YOU NEJI!" **Inner Neji yelled.**

"So?" Neji questioned to him self.

"SO? SO GO ASK HER OUT!"

"I'm not going to listen to you." Neji protested to him self.

"DUDE! I'M YOU! That means your thinking the same thing to what I just said!"

Neji grumbled and his inner self proved a point that they were the same.

"Sakura would you like to go out on Sat-"

"I'd love to!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"But I will if you keep a promise." Inner Sakura said.

"And what's that?" Neji asked.

"You have to not tell anyone that were going out! And if you do as so.."

"You'll go out with me on Saturday" Neji said with a grin.

"Yeah! If you keep the promise I on the other hand will keep my promise to go with you on Saturday!"

Inner Sakura ran off to her room to think about the next person while leaving Neji all by him self wondering what the hell?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should I do know..?" Inner Sakura thought.

"Sakura will be waking up soon." Inner Sakura said

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go flirt with another..guy.." Inner Sakura gave a smirk for her great plans and left the room once again.

She ran out the room and went in search for Shikamaru who was passing her room because he was walking around.

"Shikamaru!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"hm..AHH SAKURA!" Shikamaru yelled.

"HEY! What's your problem? I just wanted to talk to yu-"

"Talk to this!" Shikamaru yelled and showed her the middle finger and ran off for his dear life.

"What the- Oh HES GOING TO GET IT!" Inner Sakura yelled and ran after Shikamaru.

"I don't know what's your problem Shikamaru but- what you just did was RUDE!" Inner Sakura yelled which made the running Shikamaru shiver.

"Well what were planning on doing to me! KILL ME!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"I was going to talk to you and..umm.. GET THINGS STRAIGHT!"

"Whaa..?" Shikamaru said and stopped in his tracks and turned around to Sakura who was behind him who had now stopped running.

"I know what I did at basketball was mean but.. your just so temping to bully around." Inner Sakura said with a smirk.

"Oh so now I'm temping to be bullied! HOW?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well you're so cute, who wouldn't?" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Well I am- ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT ON ME?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Nooo.." Sakura whispered into Shikamaru's ear while fixing his collar. ( yes the collar thing again and yes I do pop up when she does it.. I'll stop.. some time later! )

Shikamaru blushed at who close they were.

"…what..should.. I do..?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"You should ask me out." Inner Sakura answered.

Shikamaru's eye bulged and thought if he was going to do as so or not. Inner Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes which made him blush even more.

"Will you..GO-" Shikamaru was cut off by Sakura.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!"

"Whoa.. does she even know what I said? Oh well she agreed to GO AWAY!" Shikamaru thought to him self.

"Shikamaru since were going out-" Sakura was cut of by a loud WHAT! ( Shikamaru of course )

"WHO SAID WE WERE GOING OUT!" Shikamaru yelled

"You asked me" Sakura said

"No I didn't! I asked you to GO AWAY!"

Sakura was now angry to what he said and punched him on the head which made him a bit dizzy.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?..." Shikamaru asked.

"I'm Sakura your new girlfriend and your going to keep a promise NOT to tell ANYONE were going out and if you do as told I'll take you cloud watching!" Inner Sakura answered with delight.

"Okay..But it doesn't explain why I'm here" Shikamaru said.

"Oh. You were about to leave and go to sleep." Inner Sakura answered.

"Oh.. Okay then see you later Sakura." Shikamaru said and left to go sleep.

Sakura ran back to her room and laid in the same spot that Sakura did before she feel into a deep sleeping trance. At the exact moment Sakura woke up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. What a dream I had. I had a dream about me flirting with Neji and Shikamaru!" Sakura said.

"Well you did." **Inner Sakura answered.**

"What? How?" Sakura questioned to her self.

"I took over your body for a bit and finished some of your job." Inner Sakura replied.

"Ho- HOW COULD YOU!" Sakura yelled to her self.

"Hey everything went fine.. Just relax and fall asleep again."

"How am I going to relax when you can be up to something and take over my body again without me knowing!" Sakura yelled.

"I promise this is the last time I do this." Inner Sakura replied.

"And what if you do it when my eyes are closed and I'm in a deep sleeping trance?" Sakura asked.

"I promise I won't. There's only 2 more guys to flirt with. And I'll ONLY take over your body when it's an emergency!"

"..Fine. I'm going to sleep. And you better be to!" Sakura said.

Sakura and her inner self feel asleep but was then awakened by her alarm clock that showed 7:00 am!

"Wow did we waste THAT much time!" Sakura and Inner Sakura yelled in unison.

"Well lets see.. flirting with some of the guys and buying a dog..hmm I guess yes." Inner Sakura replied.

"Hey be happy you got to go to sleep. Its me how should be sad." Inner Sakura replied.

"I guess your right. I better get ready it's the first day of school.. FINALLY!" Sakura got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for her first day of school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TA DA! It ends THERE! Don't you guys ever get scared when that line shows up? Well ANYWAYS please R&R and keep your eyes open for the NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!

Sasuke: Am I going to be last before I get Sakura?

Itachi: How about me? T-T

Me: Well Sakura is deciding ( points at Sakura )

Sakura: WHAT! STOP LYING!

( Sakura chases me around with a bat )

Me: T-T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	6. who’s pushing on the other side?

Hello everyone! I know I say hello every time but HEY how else am I going to greet you guys? WELL ANYWAYS ( I notice I say that a lot too -.- ) okay starting on the next chapter I will start doing different things! I'm just trying to light up the mood so don't mind me! Oh and THANK YOU for the reviews! I really love the people that review!

**STORY DEDICATION: TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! **

**Disclaimer: **you know the drill ( I do not own Naruto )

**Full Summary:**

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

"How am I going to relax when you can be up to something and take over my body again without me knowing!" Sakura yelled.

"I promise this is the last time I do this." Inner Sakura replied.

"And what if you do it when my eyes are closed and I'm in a deep sleeping trance?" Sakura asked.

"I promise I won't. There's only 2 more guys to flirt with. And I'll ONLY take over your body when it's an emergency!"

"..Fine. I'm going to sleep. And you better be to!" Sakura said.

Sakura and her inner self feel asleep but was then awakened by her alarm clock that showed 7:00 am!

"Wow did we waste THAT much time!" Sakura and Inner Sakura yelled in unison.

"Well lets see.. flirting with some of the guys and buying a dog..hmm I guess yes." Inner Sakura replied.

"Hey be happy you got to go to sleep. Its me how should be sad." Inner Sakura replied.

"I guess your right. I better get ready it's the first day of school.. FINALLY!" Sakura got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for her first day of school.

**CHAPTER 6: **who's pushing on the other side?

Sakura finished dressing up in her school uniform which was a skirt and a t-shirt. She wore a white t-shirt with buttons going down. She had a black skirt that when she wore it was above her knees. And long socks with runners of her own.

"Hey Hinata, what classes do you have today? " Sakura asked while brushing her hair.

"I have English, Science, then lunch, Math, and Gym." ( Yeah they have only 4 periods of school because I want some action going on when their done school! )

"Oh! Great we have the same classes then!" Sakura said while grabbing her bag. ( its like those bags that sailor moon had when she went to school )

"Oh.. That's wonderful that were in the same class! We better get going now, we have 15 minutes before school starts. " Hinata said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls rushed to their homeroom to find that their teacher wasn't there except kids talking/sleeping while waiting for their teacher to arrive. A white smoke then popped out of now where showing a man.

"Hey I saw you before!" Sakura said while pointing her finger at the teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei at your service"

"Sorry everyone I was late because I saw a cat stuck in a tree, so I planned to help it ou-"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled to his teacher.

"Oh Naruto how can _I_ be lying?"

"BECAUSE YOU USED THAT SAME DAM EXCUSE LAST YEAR EVERYDAY!" Naruto said while he pointed to his teacher.

"Well who can blame me? There are lots of cats getting stuck in trees these days." Kakashi said with disbelief that his student didn't believe him.

"Oh if that's true, how did the cat looked like? The one that got stuck in the tree?" Naruto questioned his teacher.

"Well for your information he was an orange cat."

"HA! THAT'S THE SAME CA-"

"And he had green eyes I might add."

"..shit.. almost got him.." Naruto mumbled to him self.

"Okay everyone the bell is about to ring for your first class so I'd like everyone that is here to write their name on the chalk board because I left the attendance sheet in the office." Kakashi said.

"Lazy ass.." Sasuke thought.

The bell rang and all kids stayed in their spot because their first class was taught by the one and only- Kakashi-sensei!

"Okay everyone I know your excited! English must be your favorite subject! Okay today we will be reading!" Kakashi said and took out a book which said ; 1 2 3! ( yeah he took out a baby book -.- slaps my forehead )

Everyone sweat drops.

"Okay for today your work is to finish atleast one page of this hard book!"

"Is it just me or does he think were toddlers?" Sakura asked to Naruto who was sitting in front of her.

"You should have been here last year! He made us read the abc!" Naruto said.

"Okay no more talking kids! Start reading!" Kakashi said and sat back down and read his "Icha Icha Paradise book".

A few hours past and the bell rang, signaling that their next class was about to start.

"Hey Sakura! I think you should go talk to Sasuke now!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"No way not when were about to switch classes! HELLS NO! People will see!"

"That's where you drag him back and tell him you have to talk to him..DUH!" **Inner Sakura said.**

"But-"

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do-" ( DO IT! DO IT! .. sorry but who wouldn't cheer on? )

"OKAY! NOW CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura yelled to her inner self which made her whimper. ( whimpering myself )

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and tugged on to his shirt which Sasuke looked at her.

"Hey Sasuke wanna walk me to my next class? I don't know my way around here." Sakura asked who bite her bottom lip to make her seem very VERY SEXY! (woooo whooo! Turn on for the guys)

"Sure." Sasuke answered and had a tint of red on his cheeks.

"HOLY SHIZZ! WHAT A TURN ON!" Sasuke's Inner self said.

"Hn." Sasuke thought to him self.

"HN YOU SAY! SHE JUST BITE HER FUCKEN BOTTOM LIP AND THAT'S NOT A FUCKEN TURN ON TO YOU!" Sasuke's inner self yelled. ( Now we know... Sasuke's inner self is a spazz/swears a lot. )

"Noo.." Sasuke answered and was surprised at how his inner self became a total spazz because of a turn on.

"I thought you liked this chick!" Inner Sasuke said.

"I do not-" Sasuke was cut off by his inner self.

"Yeah you do. Who was the one that came to me to talk about their so called girl problems?" Inner Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

"……"

"Do me a favor and ask the dam girl out! She is SO asking for _us_!" Inner Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? Are you coming or not?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I am." Sasuke answered and both people started to walk to their next class.

Sasuke stared at Sakura and noticed how dam FINE SHE WAS! And started to have dirty thoughts. ( Hey have you guys ever seen that Pepsi commercial with that snl guy dancing with that chick? Haha I really like that song to that commercial! Imagine that song playing now while Sasuke is thinking his dirty thoughts! And if you hadn't seen this commercial go to http/ and click on the video that says "spontaneous combustion" )

"Sasuke? Are you okay..?" Sakura asked looking at him seeing how he was only keeping his eyes on her body..

"Yeah I am..Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go out on Sa-"

"YES!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke smiled and was happy that she agreed.

"But Sasuke you have to not tell anyone about us." Sakura said with puppy eyes. ( aww dam I should have made Sakura do that to Kiba to get some action going on! )

"Why?"

"If you do.. I'll stay away from your.." Sakura took a big gulp to say words that she didn't mean.

"I'll stay away from your u-ug-ugly.. brother…" ( OMG such GUTS! T-T)

Sasuke smirked at what Sakura said and agreed to keep secret about their relationship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the classes were done Sakura ran into her room and jumped onto the bed because she was so tired. ( yeah sorry about not giving details on what happened in the other classes and stuff but I got things in mind after school for Sakura.. )

"WHOA BABY! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T MEAN WHAT YOU SAID TO SASUKE!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Yeah don't worry. I didn't promise to him that I would stay away from his brother, I just said _I would_. I didn't make any promise." Sakura said with a sly smirk. ( woo whooo! Smart smart!)

"Itachi is the last guy right?" Sakura asked while playing with her puppy on her bed. ( HA! I didn't forget about the dog! I mean cough puppy T-T )

"Hmm.. Maybe.." **Inner Sakura replied.**

"I mean there is still some other hot guys!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"You got to be kidding me! I don't even know if I can handle the 5 boys that are already going out with me!" Sakura yelled to her inner self.

"Fine. Have it your way. But remember we still have Itachi to flirt with!"

"Fine! Itachi and that's it!" But then Sakura regretted what she said when she saw a hot guy pass her room. Her jaw dropped at the sight but still kept silent.

"Ha! And you're telling me _I_ can't keep my eyes off hot guys!" Inner Sakura shot back at Sakura for always making her seem like the hot boy looker outer.

But then inner Sakura and Sakura saw something more crazy. They both saw all 5 guys ( Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke) near her room door chatting with eachother. Each boy gave a glance at Sakura and smiled.

"Oh SHIT!" Inner Sakura and Sakura yelled in unison.

Sakura ran to her door as fast as she could to close it but was stoped when she felt another person try to push the door open!

"Oh my god! I can't let them ALL see me! Especially the guys that I'm going out with all at once!"

With that Sakura tried all her might to keep the door closed, but still the other person on the other side of the door wouldn't give up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HELLO! HAHA yeah the chapter ends here! Once again I tell ya.. keep your eyes out for the next chapter! OH YES and to the person named "vicky" I have never heard of that story but I will try to help you find it! AND for the other REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Itachi:.. why am I last T-T

Me: Because. ..T-T

Itachi and Me: T-T

( it goes on and on.. I'm guessing were having a crying contest? T-T )

Sakura: -.-

Me: BUT ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO! T-T


	7. Why did she have to come?

Kunichiwa everyone! LOL I don't know if that's how you spell it but wasn't that new? Lol but ANYWA- nvm.. I mean umm I have some news! Okay some people have been asking why is Sakura going out with all these guys? Well shes going out with all of them to become popular because as you know she isn't. And her and her inner self like the hot boys! Oh and I just wanted to ask of a favor: please do not write rude comments on the reviews.. it really brings me down. And if you have any questions like the one I just answered, just note to me and not in the reviews. AND THANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN! LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

**Disclaimer: **do I really have to say it?.. I DO NOT Own NARUTO!

**Full Summary: **

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

"You got to be kidding me! I don't even know if I can handle the 5 boys that are already going out with me!" Sakura yelled to her inner self.

"Fine. Have it your way. But remember we still have Itachi to flirt with!"

"Fine! Itachi and that's it!" But then Sakura regretted what she said when she saw a hot guy pass her room. Her jaw dropped at the sight but still kept silent.

"Ha! And you're telling me _I_ can't keep my eyes off hot guys!" Inner Sakura shot back at Sakura for always making her seem like the hot boy looker outer.

But then inner Sakura and Sakura saw something more crazy. They both saw all 5 guys ( Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke) near her room door chatting with eachother. Each boy gave a glance at Sakura and smiled.

"Oh SHIT!" Inner Sakura and Sakura yelled in unison.

Sakura ran to her door as fast as she could to close it but was stoped when she felt another person try to push the door open!

"Oh my god! I can't let them ALL see me! Especially the guys that I'm going out with all at once!"

With that Sakura tried all her might to keep the door closed, but still the other person on the other side of the door wouldn't give up.

**CHAPTER 7: **Why did she have to come?

"Oh my gosh! Who's pushing on the other side!" Sakura thought with frustration.

"I don't know, but don't give up!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Are you kidding me! I can't take it no mor-" Sakura was cut off by a voice.

"S-Sakura? Is that you? It's me Hinata!" Hinata yelled.

"WHAT! HINATA! OH MY GOD!" Sakura yelled and let go of the door which made Hinata fall. ( Wow what a nice friend -.- )

"Oh my gosh I'm SO sorry Hinata! I didn't know it was you!" Sakura said while still leaving her friend on the ground ( -.- )

"It's okay Sakura. But what was all that pushing about? And why didn't you look or ask for who it was?" Hinata asked while getting her self off on the ground.. by her self!

"Oh umm… Sorry but I uh- I wasn't wearing my contacts! So I couldn't tell who is was and I didn't say anything..uh- Because my throat was sore.." Sakura said and gave a few coughs.

Hinata gave Sakura a concerned look and Sakura gave a small smile that tried to make her look like she wasn't lying to her room mate.

"Hurry think of something good that Hinata will believe!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"uhh..umm-Got it!" Sakura thought.

"It's the truth Hinata! I Have a sore throat because I yell to much!" Sakura said and did another cough.

"That is true.." HInata thought.

"And I do wear contacts. Can't you see my eye color? Its-Its Different!" Sakura said.

"That's true too.. " Hinata thought once again.

"I guess your right Sakura. Sorry for all the questions." Hinata said and gave a smile and grabbed for a few text books and left. She had told Sakura she had some homework she had to finish in the library and left.

"Whoa what a close one! I could have sworn you were losing!" **Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Oh so now I'm like a movie/game to you?" Sakura asked with a hint on disappointment in her voice.

"HELLS YEAH!" **Inner Sakura yelled while eating her popcorn she had.** ( Who knew! )

Sakura clutched her fist at what her none caring and RUDE inner self had just said and done.

"How come I'm stuck with you and your rude attitude?" Sakura asked to her inner self with disappointment.

"Because I'm you, but of course I'm the BETTER side of you." **Inner Sakura protested with a smirk.**

"HA! YEAH RIGHT! YOUR MORE LIKE THE UGLYER SIDE OF ME!" Sakura shot back.

"HA you SOOO GOT TO BE KIDDING M-" **Inner Sakura was cut off by a knock on the door. **

Sakura got up and opened the door and saw someone she thought she wouldn't see for a long while.. Ino!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD! INO!" Sakura screamed and hugged her friend.

"What are you doing here!" Sakura asked.

"Well let's just say I was missing the person I liked picking on most." Ino said with a grin.

Both girls talked for hours, until Ino changed the subject to the boys she saw at Sakura's new school.

"I saw some hot guys while I was coming to your room." Ino said with a smirk.

"Who knows what will happen if I stay here.." Ino said.

"What! Y-Your staying h-here?" Sakura said with surprise.

"Yeah, of course! Why else would I come here?"

"Well I don't know.. Hmm. Lets see about and hour ago I asked you why you were here and you said you missed picking on your friend."

"Oh so what if I said that? It's not like I said I _wasn't_ coming here." Ino said.

"But how?.." Sakura questioned, who was still confused.

"I asked our principle. He was sure happy when he agreed to let me go here."

"Oh.." Sakura replied.

"Well I have to go to my new room. Talk to you later Sakura!" With that Ino playfully punched Sakura by the arm and took off to the door leaving Sakura in her thoughts.

"Oh.. shit.." Sakura thought.

"What's your problem I thought Ino was like your best friend. Why so gloom?" **Inner Sakura asked.**

"It's just..Oh never mind I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to go sleep now.." Sakura said and slowly drifted off to sleep when..

"Can I use your body for a while?" **Inner Sakura asked.**

"Yeah.. whatever..ZZzzZzzzz.." Sakura mumbled.

Right after Sakura dozed off, inner Sakura took control.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I guess there's just Itachi left. Hmm I think this should be easy.."

Inner Sakura left the room and went to go look for Itachi's room number so that she could talk to him in private.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto called out to Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" Inner Sakura said smiling.

"Hey I was wondering.. Wanna go out on Saturday? I really want to bring you out somewhere." Naruto said and gave a smile.

"Yeah sure! But I got to talk to you later. I'm in a rush to get some things done. I promise to talk to you later!" Sakura said and waved goodbye to Naruto and ran off to go find Itachi.

"Yes found it!" **Inner Sakura thought to her self and knocked onto the hollow door of Itachi's room**.

It slowly opened and showed Itachi only in his boxers. ( WHOA BABY! )

"Hi Itachi!" Inner Sakura said.

"What are you doing here?.." Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Sakura said with a smile and bent her head on the side to look cuter.

Itachi chuckled and let Sakura in his room. She saw it was all dark except the light that was coming from the washroom. When she walked a bit closer to Itachi she noticed he was a bit wet.

"OH MY GOD HE MUST HAVE BEEN TAKING A SHOWER UNTIL I CAME!" **Inner Sakura yelled into her thoughts.**

"So what did you want to talk about?.." Itachi asked.

"I really just wanted to spend alone time.. with you.." Inner Sakura said as she was about to reach for his collar when she remembered he was just wearing shorts. So instead she took hand and lightly rubbed it onto Itachi's cheek. ( the collar thing -.- it WAS a close one.. )

"HOLY FUCK! IS THIS GIRL TRYING TO TURN US ON OR TAKE ADVANTAGE OF US!" Inner Itachi yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE BOTH THINGS SOUND GOOD TO ME!" Itachi yelled into his thoughts. ( O.O )

"ASK HER OUT!" Inner Itachi yelled again.

"YOU GOT IT DUDE!" Itachi said. And with that he looked at Sakura straight in the eyes and bent down on one knee and said..

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"IS THIS IN THE SCRIPT!" Sakura asked and pulled me by the collar -.-

"No.. Actually that script Itachi's holding is my uncle's wedding recital for his girlfriend.."

"Wha..?" Sakura and Itachi said in unison.

"He needs a script to remember how to say "will you marry me?" to his girlfriend!" Sakura asked.

"He has short term memory loss.. AND CAN YOU PLEASE GET BACK TO THE STORY SCRIPT!" ( me of course -.- )

"Okay.. as I was saying..Sakura will you go out with me on Saturday?" Itachi asked with a smirk. ( yo Itachi! You can stop bending down on one knee! Psst! )

Itachi gets up on his two feet and blushes. ( -.- omg I can't believe I picked these people.. T-T )

"YUP! I WOULD LOVE TOO! But Itachi can you make a promise and not tell anyone about us going out?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah no problem.. just keep your promises about you having sex with me when were done our wedding."

Sakura's jaw dropped open..

"Hehe.. that's my uncle's too!.." ( grabs the paper from Itachi and gives him the RIGHT script this time. )

"Hmm..Oh here we are.." Itachi said.

"Yeah I won't tell anyone. Breaking a promise to you would be like breaking my heart.." ( awe. Can someone pass the tissue?.. )

After that Sakura smiled and told Itachi she had to go back to her room and go to sleep because she was tired.

"You know Sakura. If your _that_ tired you can stay with me." Itachi said which made Sakura blush.

"HELLS YEAH I WOULD! But Sakura wouldn't be so happy about it if she was found sleeping with you.." Inner Sakura thought.

"Maybe next time." Sakura said and left Itachi to go back to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened the door to her room and shut the door from behind and jumped into bed for a good nights rest for school tomorrow.

"Ha.. 6 down and 0 to go! Wooo whooo!" Inner Sakura thought.

"And now I just need to get to know these guys and I'll be so popular!" Inner Sakura said with excitement.

She finally drifted off to sleep. And now the only thing that mattered was that school was tomorrow..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KUNICHIWA AGAIN! ( I think that's the right spelling -.- ) OKAY I have some _NEWS_ FOR YOU GUYS! It seems like spring break is over and I have things to do. So I'm sorry if the next chapters that I write are a little late! But I'll try to make one chapter atleast EVERYDAY! FOR YOU GUYS! That's how much I care about my readers even thought I have tests and homework to do!

Sakura: Ha.. it would actually be nice if you didn't write for a while..

Me: What did you say!

Sakura: Oh nothing..hehe..

Me: Tssss! Leave me alone you bully! T-T Oh AND PLEASE READ & REVIEW EVERYONE!


	8. A broken alarm clock But how?

HEY EVERYONE! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! It made me tear T-T lol. BUT ANYWAYS sorry if this story didn't come in the morning for you guys to read but I had some "family time" and I have a science test to study for tomorrow. But nothing to worry! I kept my promise to do a chapter everyday right? And the science test will be no problem to me because.. I don't want to brag but its one of my best subjects! LOL. OH AND THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR MAKING MY SECOND REVIEW PAGE! WOOOO WHOO! And once again I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ramen.. I mean Naruto.

**Full Summary: **

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

Sakura opened the door to her room and shut the door from behind and jumped into bed for a good nights rest for school tomorrow.

"Ha.. 6 down and 0 to go! Wooo whooo!" Inner Sakura thought.

"And now I just need to get to know these guys and I'll be so popular!" Inner Sakura said with excitement.

She finally drifted off to sleep. And now the only thing that mattered was that school was tomorrow..

**CHAPTER 8: **A broken alarm clock. But how?

"Rise and shine Sakura!" Ino yelled and chucked a pillow at Sakura's head.

Sakura woke up in surprise that her friend Ino had woken her up.

"How the hell did she get in here?" Sakura asked to her Inner self.

"Who knows?" Inner Sakura replied.

"Hey how did you get into my room?" Sakura asked Ino.

Ino smirked and jiggled a key in front of Sakura's face.

"I got your keys, from the office."

"The office actually let _you_ get the keys to my room?" Sakura asked still confused.

"Yeah. Because your late for class. Look at your alarm clock!"

Sakura looked at her alarm clock and saw that the time flashed 10:00 am.

"Oh my god! How! I swear I set the alarm to go off at 7:00 am!"

"Think again.." Inner Sakura answered.

"Oh.. I forgot to set up my alarm clock. But why didn't Hinata wake me up?" Sakura questioned.

"Because. She slept over at Tenten's or something." Ino answered.

"Anyways you better get up because your late! Schools going to end in about 2 hours!" Ino yelled to her half awake friend. ( yeah school ends at 2:00 for them. )

Sakura was yet again was chucked at by a pillow because of Ino. Sakura got up as fast as she could and made it in time for the last period of school.. english. ( -.- if I were her I wouldn't even go to English. Its all about toddlers there! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Sakura said while barging into the classroom.

"Hmm. Seems you finally woke up." Kakashi said while in the backround Sakura could hear girls giggling.

"I-I forgot to set the alarm last night." Sakura said.

"Well its alright. Just take a seat at your regular spot and read the second page of the 1 2 3 book I left at your table. Oh and don't forget to wear your name tag!" Kakashi said while handing Sakura a sticker name tag with her name written on it. ( Name tags? Oh god! Slaps my forehead. )

Sakura gave a concerned look at her teacher than back at the name tag.

"Why do we need name tags?" Sakura asked.

"Because.. umm.. You will need them.." Kakashi said.

"And what will we need them for?.."

"..For your future.. everybody will know your name." Kakashi said and put his hand on his face to make him look scary.

"Right.." Sakura said and took a seat behind Naruto.

Sakura started reading her 1 2 3 book that was given to her by her teacher. She was fine until she heard pleads from a familiar voice. She turned around and saw that Ino was pleading Sasuke to go out with her!

"OH THAT BIOTCH! NO WONDER YOU FELT SO GLOOM WHEN SHE CAME!" Inner Sakura yelled while throwing hard puches into the air.

Sakura didn't listen to her inner self and started to read the book again even though the pleads that Ino was saying was getting on her last nerve.

"Aren't you going to do anything to her?" Inner Sakura asked who was still mad.

"I can't. How am I going to? If I do everyone that I'm going out with will know I'm a playa." Sakura protested to her inner self.

"Well. JUST BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT CHICK AND THEN SAY PUCNH BUGGIE! SAFTEY!" Inner Sakura yelled. ( I have to say that is a good idea. )

"Good plan. But I don't see any punch buggies." Sakura said with a disappointed look because she did want to do that.

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD! THIS GIRL CANNOT TAKE A NO AS AN ANSWER!" Inner Sasuke yelled.

"I've noticed." Sasuke said to his inner self.

"OMG! JUST BEAT THE FUCKIN CRAP OUT OF THIS GIRL AND SAY PUCH BUGGIE! SAFTEY!" Inner Sasuke yelled. ( inner selfs are so cool. Lol. )

"I so would. But there's no punch buggie around that I see of." Sasuke answered.

"PLEASE SASUKE! GO OUT WITH ME!" Ino whispered in a yelling kinda whispering voice.

"I said no." Sakura said and to his luck the bell rang just in time before Ino would open her mouth.. again.

"Okay everyone! Have a nice day! And remember not to sleep in like Sakura!" Kakashi said making Sakura angry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakura's class she went straight to her room so that she could set her alarm clock. Sakura was setting her alarm clock when she found a few wires sticking out of her clock.

"Weird. I'm sure I've never tugged or pulled these wires out." Sakura whispered to her self.

"To kinda mention it your right. You had that clock with you since the first day you stepped into this school and I'm positive I've never saw wire sticking out of it." Inner Sakura said and gave a concerned look too.

Sakura then set her clock at 2:15 so that she could see if the alarm was working because there were wires sticking out. The wires looked as if someone had tugged hard on it so that the clock wouldn't work properly. It was now 2:15 and no sound came from the clock.

"This is really weird. Someone was messing with my clock." Sakura said with worry in her eyes.

"But who?.." Sakura questioned to her self.

"Ino!" Sakura and Inner Sakura yelled in unison. ( I bet you guys were thinking that too. )

Sakura ran out of her room carrying her broken clock with her to go find Ino. She stopped at a room and knew it was Ino's room because the office had told her. She knocked a few times until the door opened.

"Ino! I have to talk to you!" Sakura said and ran into Ino's room when she opened the door.

"What is it Sakura?" Ino asked looking confused.

"Look!" Sakura said and showed Ino her clock that was broken.

"A broken clock? What about it?" Ino questioned still confused.

"I know you broke it Ino!" Sakura yelled.

"What make you think that!"

"Because you're the only on that has the keys to my room except Hinata who was sleeping over someone's room before this happened!"

"But its not me! I swear! Why would I do that to you!"

"I don't know Ino! Maybe because you like ruining my life!" Sakura yelled and threw her clock on the floor which broke into millions of pieces and left Ino who was schocked.

Sakura started to cry while walking back to her room and bumped into Shikamaru.

"WHOA! Why are you crying Sakura? Is this to get back at me at basketball? I mean your face looks uglier when you cry! YOUR SCARING ME!" Shikamaru yelled which made Sakura mad but laughed at how his reaction was.

"Nothing." Sakura said and stopped crying.

"Y-YEAH RIGHT! You can stop with the mean stuff now! I mean after seeing you ugly face Sakura I wasn't to puke!"

"Huh? This is to out of control! Is this really what is says on your scripted?" Sakura asked looking at Shikamaru's scripted.

"I don't know but it has a date on the top that says this was from yesterday and it seems to be signed by-"

"WHOOPS! THAT'S my diary your reading!" I said and took the paper away.

"Y-YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A-"

"Just get back to the regular script! This is the.." starts to count my fingers..

"THIS IS LIKE THE 3rd or 4th TIME YOU RUINED MY STORY!" I say and start showing Sakura 3 or 4 fingers (-.- )

"OKAY EVERYONE! SCENE 2 TAKE 2! ACTION!" (me saying that -.- )

"Y-YEAH RIGHT! I know when your lying!" Shikamaru said.

"How do you know I'm lying then?" Sakura asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. BUT! I have an IQ over 200 so I DO know when someone is lying.. I feel it!" Shikamaru protested pointing his finger at Sakura.

"Okay if your so smart see if this is the truth!" Sakura said and lifted her shirt up to reveal her boobs.

"Oh my god.." Shikamarui said and fainted to the ground with a big THUMP!

"HA! Shows him!" Sakura yelled into her thoughts and walked off into her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your lucky nobody saw that except him!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"What's your problem?" Sakura asked.

"Just to let you now I'm VERY protected about my body parts!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"So what? Boobs are boobs! Deal with them!" Sakura said with a laugh.

"HOW? HUH? Ts.. think your so smart." Inner Sakura said.

"First off. YOUR FLAT!" Sakura shot back. ( haha.. boobs. -.- )

"I AM NOT FLAT!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Yes you are. Just because I'm not doesn't mean that my inner self will have the same thing!" Sakura said.

"Oh leave me ALONE!" Inner Sakura said and left with a poof.

Sakura stopped laughing because she was having so much fun with the thing that left and the thing that left was now gone.

"Ï better take a shower and go to sleep." Sakura thought and walked to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY OH! I did this story just in time before the new day started! YEAH! 11:53 pm! WOOOO WHOOO! OKAY GTG I'LL BE BACK WITH MY NEXT CHAPTER AND SCIENCE MARK! LOL. And PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS!

Sakura: was this like health class to you when you were writing this story?

Me: NO! why?

Sakura: I don't know but there sure was a lot of BOOB action going on!

Me and Sakura: HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!

Me: Oh and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	9. New people are coming?

HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! Okay I had the science test today and I know I soooo PASSED! Okay ANYWAYS I hope you like this next chapter I wrote! I'll try to make this chapter funnier/interesting! Oh and I have a social studies test tomorrow but I really don't bother. I'm not really good at ss it was like the badest mark on my first term report card -.- I'll just review through the notes that I'm suppose to study for tomorrow. Don't worry about me I'm an average A student HAHAH! Oh and I forgot -.- I have a beep test tomorrow.. NOOO! T-T

**Disclaimer:** I do not BLEEPIN own BLEEPIN NARUTO BLEEP!

**Full Summary:**

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

"Just to let you now I'm VERY protected about my body parts!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"So what? Boobs are boobs! Deal with them!" Sakura said with a laugh.

"HOW? HUH? Ts.. think your so smart." Inner Sakura said.

"First off. YOUR FLAT!" Sakura shot back. ( haha.. boobs. -.- )

"I AM NOT FLAT!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Yes you are. Just because I'm not doesn't mean that my inner self will have the same thing!" Sakura said.

"Oh leave me ALONE!" Inner Sakura said and left with a poof.

Sakura stopped laughing because she was having so much fun with the thing that left and the thing that left was now gone.

"Ï better take a shower and go to sleep." Sakura thought and walked to the bathroom.

**CHAPTER 9:** New people are coming?

BEEP! Sakura's new alarm clock rang.

Sakura got out of bed and got ready for school. She made it to class just in time for Kakashi not to be there.

She took her seat in her usual spot until there was a white smoke everywhere.

"Hi kids." Kakashi said showing up in the smoke holding his perverted book.

In the backround Kakashi could hear groans and moans from his students. ( -.- )

"Okay. Anyways you guys know what to do right?" Kakashi asked his students.

"Yeah yeah. Go write our names on the chalk board because you forgot your dam attendance sheet in the office." Naruto said and rolled his eyes.

"Well good for you Naruto! Now can you pass these books out Naruto?" Kakashi said with a grin.

"….." Naurto said looking at his teacher with lazy eyes and passed the books out that Kakashi told him to pass out to the whole class.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, when will we be reading _high school books_?" Kiba asked.

"Well of course when you grow up!" Kakashi said while he heard groans and moans from his students once again.

"Kakashi-sensi we are all grown up now." Neji protested to his teacher.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

"YES!" The whole class yelled in unison.

"Fine then. But I warned you guys.." Kakashi said and took out a book to show to the whole class. The book said : 123 and 4!. ( slaps my forehead -.- )

Everyone hit their heads on their desk making Kakashi ask what was wrong.

"Never mind when we said high school books. Were adults now.. wait I mean grandparents now." Naruto said with hope that the next book that Kakashi would take out was better than the last.

"Okay then!" Kakahi said and took out another book that said : Icha Icha Paradise vol 1.

All the girls slumped into their seats and yelled in unison "WHAT!" while the boys had major nose bleeds.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Naruto yelled while holding his bleeding nose.

"Oh. Wrong book!" Kakahi said and took out another book. The other book he took out said : Icha Icha Paradise vol 2.

The guys had another major nose bleed. ( -.- Oh my. )

"THAT'S EVEN BETTER!" Naruto yelled while passing tissue books around to the guys. He then stuck two tissues up his nose and walked up to Kakashi to grab the book when..

"Opps. Wrong book again!" Kakashi said and hid the Ich Icha Paradise book back into his pocket and took another book out.

"Okay this is the book you guys are going to read." Kakashi said and took out a book that read : Knitting for pros.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What? You guys did say you guys were grandparents now." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Okay what we really meant was adults." Kiba said.

"Okay then." Kakashi said and took out another book once again. The book read : 1 2 3 4 and 5!.

Everyone sweat dropped once again. ( Kakashi sure likes number books . )

"Never mind what Kiba said. Well take the book called knitting for pros." Naruto said with lazy eyes.

The class started to read the knitting for pros book and did that for two whole periods because they had double English. ( how sad is that? )

"Okay everyone you can stop reading now!" Kakashi said stepping into the classroom because he went outside for a bit.

"Hope you guys have a good lunch! Oh and beware that it is cold outside!" Kakashi said rubbing his hands together and blew onto it.

"No need to worry about that." Sakura told her teacher.

"Yeah, when you were gone we made scarves for our selves." Naruto said while putting on his knitted scarf that he made for him self with the help of the book : knitting for pros. ( if your wanting to knit a scarf don't go looking for knitting for pros because theres no such thing! This note was just in case you do.. )

"But how? And why didn't you make me one?" Kakashi asked with sadness in his eyes.

"First off we took your clothes in your desk that you had and un did it all, until it was all string. And we didn't make you one because we never thought of it." Sakura said with a smile.

"..How rude.." Kakashi mumbled to himself and dismissed the class for lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the lunch room eating when their vice principle Tsunade walked in and yelled to everyone to listen to her.

"Okay everyone. As you now know every year we have a school dinner/dance. But for those who have just came here to our school.. LISTEN TO WHAT I AM SAYING. The dinner/dance cost 10.00 admission and only come once a year because it is THAT great. This year the dinner/dance will be held on this coming Saturday!"

With that everyone yelled in joy that the dinner/dance had finally came, because it only happened once a year and their principle was true about how great it was, because it really was.

"Wow that sounds great. A Dinner/dance every year?" Sakura questioned her self in her thoughts.

"Yeah that does! You should go!" Inner Sakura said.

"It's 10 dollars admission. That doesn't sound to bad.. I guess I will!" Sakura thought.

After finishing her lunch she went to her two last classes. It was Science and Social studies. The two classes went fine, it was better than reading books Sakura thought.

After the bell rang she ran back to her room. On her way she bumped into a boy with red hair and dark eyes. He was standing near two other people. There was a Girl that had blond frizzy tied up hair, while there was another guy who wore a black hood and purple lines on his face.

"Oh. Sorry." Sakura said bowing at the people and ran off to her room.

"What a total ditz." The boy with purple lines on his face said to the other two people that were standing near him.

"Yeah! What a total ditz! Are you okay Gara?" The blond hair girl asked.

The boy with red hair who was called Gara nodded a yes while thinking in his mind about the girl that just bumped into him.

"Temari, Kankuro.. Lets go." Gara said to the two people that were with him.

The three started to walk as if they were playing following the leader because Gara leaded the way as for the other two people, they just followed behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey that guy was sure hot. But he looked kinda scary when he was looking at us!" Inner Sakura said.

"Yeah he was. But I only saw a bit of his face because I didn't dare stare into his eyes! He looked as if he would kill me if I did look into his eyes!" Sakura said.

"I wonder who they are and what their doing at your school." Inner Sakura said.

"Same. Maybe their new students. They were carrying suit cases with them." Sakura said.

Sakura then looked at her clock which said 2:20.

"Hmm.. Anyways. I wonder why Hinatas been sleeping over at Tentens for so long." Sakura said.

"It was only 2 days." Inner Sakura said.

"Yeah but its only been a while since she even came back. Is she even happy that I'm her room mate?" Sakura asked.

"I guess not I mean you are a rude person." Inner Sakura said.

"No I am not!" Sakura said.

"Oh sure. Remember when she was pushing the door on the other side? And when we found out it was her you let go of the door and left her flying to the floor. And you didn't even help her up!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Okay. That's only one thing. How can she hate me already when that's the only thing I've done wrong!" Sakura said.

"Hmm.. Let me see. Should I take you back to the why Hinata might hate you so much flashbacks?" Inner Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Uhh. Never mind. I don't want to see the flashbacks."

"You sure?" Inner Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then! But you know your missing out on a good movie!" Inner Sakura said holding a bag of popcorn.

Sakura rolled her eyes and fell back on her bed while looking up into the ceiling. She then heard noises like creatures moving around in her room. She then started to look around the room to see what it was.

"What was that?" Sakura asked being a bit scared at what it was.

She stood on the bed and started to bend over to see if anything was around her bed. Sakura was now getting nervous of what it was that was making the sound. She had an idea and looked at the phone.

"I'll call someone to come in here!" Sakura thought and grabbed for the phone that was on her desk that was beside her bed.

"But who should I call.. ?" Sakura thought and asked her inner self for help but no one answered.

"Okay who.. Sakura then looked through the phone numbers that she had saved into her phone."

"Maybe I should call one of the guys! But who? Maybe I should ask Kiba since he has my puppy with him because he was taking car of it. No wait I don't have his phone number yet." Sakura said and thought of someone else to call.

"Oh Naruto! I only have his phone number anyways. HInata gave it to me.." Sakura said and started to press in Naruto's phone number in her phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto is that you!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?" Naruto asked.

"Its me Sakura! And can you please come to my room! I need your help!" Sakura said.

"Okay. But what do you need help for?"

"Something! Just come here a-sap!" Sakura said and hung up the phone.

Naruto got off from his bed because he was sleeping until Sakura called. He left to go to Sakura's room and was wondering why she needed his help.

When he entered Sakura's room he found her standing on her bed with a broom stick.

"Oh Sakura. If you were wanting help on cleaning your room you should have asked the janitor." Naruto said and was about to leave her room when Sakura called out to him.

"No its not that!" Sakura said and heard the noises again.

Naruto heard it to and jumped onto Sakura's bed and held onto her.

"What the hell was that!' Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked at Naruto and then back to the floor.

"Somethings in my room and I'm scared to find out what it is!" Sakura yelled.

Both people stood on the bed for a while and kept quiet so that they could hear the noise again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY EVERYONE! OKAY THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Hope you guys liked it! Okay once again I have to go! Hopefully the next chapter that I write well be great! AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN! LOVE YOU!

Sakura: wow you really love them.

Me: yeah. You jealous no one loves you?

( Sakura hits me in the head )

Me: Hey I was just saying T-T

&&& REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!


	10. The hurtful things she said

HEY EVERYONE AGAIN! I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS! Anyways I got my science test back! 94 WOOO WHOO! And social studies test I had but I'll tell you the mark later when I get my test back. And just to remind u I didn't study for the social studies test! So well just see what happens. Oh and I'm SO sorry about the spelling mistakes and other mistakes I made! OKAY NOW I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Oh and I have some bad news. I am not going to be writing a story tomorrow because I have a big party to attend tomorrow, so I won't have time to update ;( But I promise I will update on Saturday! Sorry about the news guys.

**Disclaimer:** no owning Naruto here.

**Full Summary: **

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

Naruto got off from his bed because he was sleeping until Sakura called. He left to go to Sakura's room and was wondering why she needed his help.

When he entered Sakura's room he found her standing on her bed with a broom stick.

"Oh Sakura. If you were wanting help on cleaning your room you should have asked the janitor." Naruto said and was about to leave her room when Sakura called out to him.

"No its not that!" Sakura said and heard the noises again.

Naruto heard it to and jumped onto Sakura's bed and held onto her.

"What the hell was that!' Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked at Naruto and then back to the floor.

"Somethings in my room and I'm scared to find out what it is!" Sakura yelled.

Both people stood on the bed for a while and kept quiet so that they could hear the noise again.

**CHAPTER 10: **The hurtful things she said.

"Naruto, go check what it is!" Sakura said.

"Why me!" Naruto said gripping on Sakura tighter.

"Because that's why I called you to come here in the first place!" Sakura said trying to push Naruto off the bed to go check what was making the noise.

"Well I did agree to come here but I didn't agree to check what it was!" Naruto yelled and stood his ground on Sakura's bed.

"Naruto you're a guy! Go check it!" Sakura said

"Yeah what if I am a guy? It doesn't mean I'm brave!" Naruto said while Sakura pushed Naruto off her bed with all her might and he fell off with a big THUMP on his ass.

"OW! HOLY SHIT!" Naruto said and tried to get back on the bed but was pushed back onto the floor by Sakura.

"Hey!-" Naruto said but then kept quiet when he heard the strange noises again.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then looked around the room.

Then out of no where they heard Sakura's alarm clock fall. Both people looked at the alarm clock and saw something horrible..

"IT'S A FUCKING RAT! HOLY SHIT ITS HUGE!" Naruto yelled and stood up on his two feet.

"EWW!"Sakura yelled at the sight of the huge rat.

Then Sakura saw something even more horrible.

"Oh my gosh.. that rat is chewing on the wires and pulling them out of my alarm clock!" Sakura thought.

"That means the rat was the one that caused my first watch to not work and not Ino!" Sakura thought.

"Oh no.." Sakura said and bitted her bottom lip.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and was still afraid at the huge rat.

"Umm. Lets go tell the office about this rat problem." Sakura said and stepped off the bed while pulling Naruto to come with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling the office about the problem they went and got the gym teacher, Gai to get the rat out of Sakura's room.

"Why me?" Gai said with tears in his eyes.

"Because you're the only so called youthful person here at our school." Naruto said.

"But what does youthful-ness have to do with rats!" Gai asked.

"I don't know they just picked you." Naruto said and rolled his eyes.

Gai ran around the room while chasing the huge rat.

"Got it!" Gai said and held the rat by its tail upside down.

"Well just don't stand there! GO OUT!" Sakura yelled and pushed her gym teacher out the door.

"I wonder how that rat got in your room!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah me too. Hey Naruto you mind going back to your room? I have to go do something." Sakura said with her eyes down at the floor.

"Alright." Naruto said and looked at Sakura with a concerned face and walked out of her room.

Sakura ran out the door of her room right after Naruto did and went in search of Ino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking around the halls and was about to go to Ino's room when she saw her walking with the blond girl with frizzy hair from yesterday.

"I guess those people were new students." Sakura thought.

Sakura was about to walk up to Ino when she heard part of their conversation they were having.

"Don't ever be friends with Sakura, Temari. She's such an accuser." Ino told Temari.

"Don't worry I won't. She seems as bad as the storys you told me about her." Temari said.

"I can't believe.." Sakura whispered to her self and hid her self behind a wall so that Ino and Temari wouldn't see her.

"Hey your brother Gaara is hot." Ino said and smiled.

"Hmm. So what are you doing tomorrow?" Temari asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh nothing. But I'm sure I'm not going to even look at ugly Sakura." Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura heard the words and started to water in her eyes.

"How could she.." Sakura said and ran back to her room not being noticed by the two chatting girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. All I wanted to say was sorry and then she turns on my back." Sakura thought.

"Well you did start it." Inner Sakura replied. ( Wow finally she talks! And me too -.- )

Sakura didn't listen and turned around in her bed and looked up the ceiling.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to school tomorrow and say that I'm sick." Sakura said.

"You sure?" Inner Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Anyways we don't do anything in English, health, gym, and English again." Sakura said.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura saw Hinata and Tenten walk in.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata said and smiled.

"Hey.." Sakura said and gave a faint smile.

The two girls entered the room and sat on Hinata's bed.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm just tired and feel sick." Sakura said and did feel sick to her tummy.

"You need anything?" Hinata asked.

"No. I'll be going to sleep." Sakura said and turned onto her side so that she wasn't facing Hinata and Tenten.

Both Hinata and Tenten looked at each other then back at Sakura. Both girls were worried about Sakura and planned to leave her alone.

Then they started to her sniffing from Sakura. Hinata whispered to Tenten if she knew anything about Sakura lately that would make her..cry.

Tenten nodded no and both girls turned on the t.v to watch something interesting.

"Don't worry Sakura. Theres still other friends you have.." Inner Sakura said with sadness in her eyes.

It felt weird for Inner Sakura that Sakura was crying because she never cried this much before.

Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep and inner Sakura had an idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY YOU GUYS! Okay it's the end of the chapter! Sorry if this wasn't as funny as the other chapters! I just felt like doing something about Ino and Sakura. Well I have to go to sleep now! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE AND I LOVE YOU AND THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS GIVE! OH and sorry if there some mistakes. I'm really tired and I don't feel like looking over my work so please don't blame me!

Sakura: You sleep that early?

Me: yeah so what? I have school tomorrow.

Sakura: okay..

Me: Tsk tsk its not like im a lazy ass that stays in bed all day!

( BAM in the head T-T )

Me: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW..!


	11. Where is the boys washroom?

Hello everyone! Thanks for the nice reviews again! Oh and I have some news again. Sorry if I don't update soon but I'm SICK! -.- theres like tissues everywhere.. AND ITS SPRING TO! T-T But I got sick because my mom was sick. And I was sooo waiting forward to getting some ICE CREAME! And I was so happy yesterday because something lucky happened to me! I DIDN'T MISS Naruto! I was so close to missing it because I went on this website to check when it was on. It said 10:30. So I was going to wait till 10:30 but then I wanted to watch some tv at 9:00 and it said Naruto was next! WHAT A CLOSE CALL! So this goes to show that.. NEVER EVER TRUST THE WEB SOMETIMES! Okay anyways hope you guys like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **For the 11th time.. I, p0kylover do not own Naruto.

**Full Summary:**

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

The two girls entered the room and sat on Hinata's bed.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm just tired and feel sick." Sakura said and did feel sick to her tummy.

"You need anything?" Hinata asked.

"No. I'll be going to sleep." Sakura said and turned onto her side so that she wasn't facing Hinata and Tenten.

Both Hinata and Tenten looked at each other then back at Sakura. Both girls were worried about Sakura and planned to leave her alone.

Then they started to her sniffing from Sakura. Hinata whispered to Tenten if she knew anything about Sakura lately that would make her..cry.

Tenten nodded no and both girls turned on the t.v to watch something interesting.

"Don't worry Sakura. Theres still other friends you have.." Inner Sakura said with sadness in her eyes.

It felt weird for Inner Sakura that Sakura was crying because she never cried this much before.

Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep and inner Sakura had an idea

**CHAPTER 11: **Where is the boys washroom?

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to use Sakura's body and do her school work and catch up for her." Inner Sakura thought.

"Anyways this is an _emergency_.. she's kinda behind in everything." Inner Sakura said in a thinking pose.

"Anyways. What can go wrong?.." Inner Sakura said and went to sleep so that she could get a head start in her plan.

BEEP! Sakura's alarm rang but Sakura didn't wake up.

"Wow its morning already!" Inner Sakura yelled.

With that Inner Sakura took over Sakura's body and got ready for school.

Inner Sakura and Hinata ran out of their room in a hurry and made it in time for class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit.. Where does Sakura sit!" Inner Sakura thought.

She looked around and looked very confused to everyone. ( AHCOOO! Sorry -.-)

"Sakura what are you doing? You sit right here." Naruto said pointing to a seat behind him.

"Oh I knew that! I was just- thinking if I forgot anything!" Inner Sakura said and took the seat behind Naruto.

"Okay class. You know the drill." Kakashi said while popping up in a huge smoke.

Everyone groaned and got up to the chalk board except Inner Sakura who was confused again. ( sniff sniff )

"What are they doing?" Inner Sakura asked her self and looked at the chalk board where everyone was except her self.

"Sakura you want me to write your name for you?" Naruto asked while writing his name on the chalk board.

"Why?.." Inner Sakura asked.

Naruto turned around and gave Inner Sakura a confused look.

"For attendance of course." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah haha yeah can you sign my name?.." Inner Sakura asked.

"Wow I should pay attention to Sakura when she's at school instead of sleeping." Inner Sakura thought. ( I'm so sick -.- )

"Okay class. Your next class is Science." Kakashi said and dismissed his class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a CRAZY Day!" Inner Sakura yelled and fell backwards on her bed.

"But atleast I was the first to finish all my work. Wow was Sakura that dumb..? I mean her classmates were so surprised they wanted to camera me of memory of how smart I was today. " Inner Sakura thought.

"Well atleast she's at the top of her class!" Inner Sakura said and had a feeling that Sakura was about to wake up.

"Hey Sakura!" Inner Sakura said.

"Hey.." Sakura said getting up from her bed.

"I had a dream that I was sooo smart!" Sakura said.

"Heh. Well that wasn't a dream.." Inner Sakura said.

"What do you mean.. Not a dream?" Sakura asked who was very confused.

"I mean, I was taking over your body. But it was just today so that you could catch up in school!" Inner Sakura said.

"WHAT-" Sakura was cut off by Inner Sakura.

"AND I DID MAKE YOU CATCH UP! YOUR AT THE TOP OF YOUR CLASS!" Inner Sakura yelled back.

"Wow your really smart?" Sakura asked.

"Actually I am. Your work was easy to do." Inner Sakura said with a big smile.

"Wow.." Sakura thought and gave a surprising look.

"Hey have you ever thought of doing my work until I graduate?" Sakura asked with goo goo eyes.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Inner Sakura yelled. And crossed her arms.

"Why?.." Sakura said still with goo goo eyes.

"Because that's called cheating!" Inner Sakura said.

"How? You are me." Sakura said proving her point.

"Well its one of the rules that I have to do. Inner selfs cannot help with work because we are so damn smart." Inner Sakura said while holding a big book that read : Inner Self Rules. ( who knew? O.O )

Sakura's mouth dropped open seeing how inner selfs had their own rules and that there was actually a book about it.

"Hard to believe eh?" Inner Sakura said with a smirk while flipping a page in the book she was holding.

Sakura nodded a yes and turned on the t.v to watch.

"How boring can this get?" Sakura thought to herself.

"What do you mean! The inner selfs rules book is fun to read!" Inner Sakura said and then started to blab on about some more rules to Sakura.

Sakura looked at her alarm clock and the clock flashed 3:39.

"Maybe a walk in the halls wouldn't hurt." Sakura thought and left her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked around and thought about all the boys she was going out with.

"Maybe I should break up with some of them. Sakura thought and looked out of a window in the hallway."

"Anways there are guys that I don't really like-" Sakura thought but was cut off by a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to saw someone she didn't think she would see.. Gaara.

"Y-yes?.." Sakura asked who was scared to look at him in the eyes.

"..Do you.. know where.. the boys washroom is." Garra asked blushing.

Sakura fell anime style.

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? ARE YOU TRYING TO DISS ME BY ASKING ME WHERE THE BOYS WASHROOM IS BECAUSE I MIGHT LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU! WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE BOYS! " Sakura said with fire in her eyes.

"That's not it!" Gaara said waving a hand infront of Sakura.

"THEN WHAT IS IT!" Sakura said pulling on to Gaara's collar.

"Its just they guys.. won't tell me because they run off.. for some reason and same goes with the girls." Gaara said while being ashamed of what he said.

Sakura then cooled down.

"Ohh.." Sakura said and felt bad at what she said.

"Well its downstairs. Then you turn left. And how come you won't use YOUR washroom in you room?." Sakura asked.

"Because It's broken.." Gaara said.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"My dumb ass brother had to take a shit and broke the whole dam thing because of the pressure he let out on the washroom.." Gaara said.

"HAHAH!" Sakura laughed hardcore at what Gaara had just said.

"Well thanks for telling the truth. And tell your brother to watch his pressure.." Sakura said and wanted to laugh hardcore but tried to keep I in.

Gaara left to the washroom and kept his word to tell his brother of what Sakura said because if he didn't .. She said she would kick his ass..

"That girl is tough!" Inner Gaara thought.

"Of course she is! Did you see the bruise she left me if I didn't tell Kankuro about his pressure thing!" Gaara said.

"Actually I felt that too. And I have a bruise to!" Inner Gaara said while rubbing the bruise on his arm.

"But she is interesting.." Gaara said with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow what a day!" Sakura thought and walked through her new school's halls.

"What do you mean what a day?" Inner Sakura asked still reading her book.

"I mean how Gaara that scary dude asked me where the boys washroom was!" Sakura said.

"WHAT? HE ASKED YOU WHERE THE BOYS WASHROOM WAS? WHY!" Inner Sakura said and finally left her eyes from the book.

"Yeah it was pretty funny hearing a scary guy ask where the washroom was. It's like seeing trying to be pretty!" Sakura said with a laugh.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Inner Sakura said.

"Its true!" Sakura said.

"Yeah it as true as seeing you trying to be smart!" Inner Sakura shot back with a smirk.

Sakura was now angry.

"How could you say such a thing-" Sakura was cut off by a knock on the door.

HEY EVERYONE! LOL ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! And hopefully I will get better soon- ACHOO! And remember I LOVE YOU PEOPLE THAT REVIEW! THANKS A LOT! I'll try to update soon!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: achoo?

Me: yeah I'm sick..

( Sakura starts doing a happy dance )

Me: O.O

Me: anyways.. ( looks at Sakura and her dance).. Please read and review!


	12. Wild dreams and kisses!

HELLOOOOO EVERYONE! IM SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE! I've been sick. To tell you the truth I get sick easy, it's like I see the doctor everyday! Well anyways I hope you guys like this chapter I wrote! AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! And I'm sorry if I don't update soon but I have a ton of homework to do and things! OOH and I got ice cream again.. even though I'm sick.. maybe that's why I'm always sick O.O

**Disclaimer**: nope I don't own Naruto!

**Full Summary:**

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter:**

"Wow what a day!" Sakura thought and walked through her new school's halls.

"What do you mean what a day?" Inner Sakura asked still reading her book.

"I mean how Gaara that scary dude asked me where the boys washroom was!" Sakura said.

"WHAT? HE ASKED YOU WHERE THE BOYS WASHROOM WAS? WHY!" Inner Sakura said and finally left her eyes from the book.

"Yeah it was pretty funny hearing a scary guy ask where the washroom was. It's like seeing you trying to be pretty!" Sakura said with a laugh.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Inner Sakura said.

"Its true!" Sakura said.

"Yeah it as true as seeing you trying to be smart!" Inner Sakura shot back with a smirk.

Sakura was now angry.

"How could you say such a thing-" Sakura was cut off by a knock on the door.

**CHAPTER 12: W**ild dreams and kisses!

Sakura looked at the door and asked who was it.

"It's me Tenten."

"Oh come in!" Sakura said and ran up to the door to open it.

"Is Hinata here?" Tenten asked while looking through the room.

"Actually, no she's not here." Sakura said.

"Oh.." Tenten said and turned around to leave the door when she stopped suddenly.

Sakura gave a confused look at Tenten who stopped at the door and turned her head towards Sakura.

"Actually I didn't come here to see Hinata.." Tenten said and now turned her whole body towards Sakura.

"I came here to see you." Tenten said.

"WHOA BABY! IS THIS GIRL A LEZ?" Inner Sakura yelled. ( sorry if I spelt "lez" wrong )

"shutup." Sakura mumbled to her inner self.

"..why?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"I wanted to talk about Neji."

Sakura then froze in her tracks.

"OMG SHE KNOWS IM GOING OUT WITH NEJI!" Sakura yelled.

"uhh.. what about.. neji?.." Sakura asked.

Tenten then walked up to Sakura and held Sakura's shoulders and started to cry.

"I really like Neji, Sakura! Why do you have to go out with him?" Tenten cried.

"What?.. how do you know I'm going out with him..?" Sakura asked who was shocked.

"Because I was there when he asked you out!" Tenten cried.

"I was above the stair case and I was about to walk down when I saw you and Neji together! And I heard everything!" Tenten yelled.

Sakura was ashamed to look at Tenten because she saw that Tenten was deeply hurt that she was going out with Neji. ( oh yeah and im sorry for all you NejixSakura that I had to write this.. but don't worry! I will still have some flirting going on!)

"You know what. I'll break up with him." Sakura said.

Tenten stopped crying and slowly looked at Sakura.

"A-are you serious?.." Tenten asked with a sniff.

Sakura gave a small smile and said yes ..I'm serious.

"Oh my gosh.. thankyou Sakura. Your really a good friend!" Tenten said and let go of Sakura's shoulders and smiled. ( wow she held Sakura's shoulders for a long time! )

"And I'm sorry if I asked you to do this. There is other guys you know that would be perfect for you." Tenten said to lighten up the mood because Sakura still seemed sad in a way.

"You know what?.. Yeah there is other guys out there!" Sakura said and was finally out of her sad trance.

Tenten gave a big smile and hung out with Sakura in her room chatting about things. ( aww a friendship is blooming :D )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was now walking through the hallways as usual until she bumped into Sasuke.

"Hey" Sakura said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke nodded his head and did his usual reply "Hn"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Walking around. What else?" Sasuke said.

"OKAY I ADMIT I WANTED TO SEE YOU! T-T" Sasuke's Inner self yelled even though Sakura couldn't hear him but Sasuke.

"Oh nothing. Soo.. Wanna hang out?." Sakura asked.

"I was going to go study in the library." Sasuke said.

"Then I'll study with you!" Sakura said which made Sasuke chuckle a bit.

"Fine. But don't bother me when I'm studying." Sasuke said and both Sakura and Sasuke walked to the library.

"This is boring than I thought." Sakura said turning a book upside down.

"Well who said the library would be fun?" Inner Sakura asked.

"You." Sakura protested.

"When?" inner Sakura asked flipping a page in a book that she held. ( O.O )

Sakura didn't reply at the dumb question her Inner self asked. Instead she stared at Sasuke who was studying and sat across the table she was sitting at.

"Hes so cute when he studys.." Sakura said and started to day dream which lead to sleeping.

Sakura was dreaming that Sasuke was eating ramen infront of her while she was resting her head on her hand and tilt her head on the side because Sasuke was so damn cute when he was eating too!

She then took her hand and grabed out for Sasuke but missed and her land landed in his ramen. She pulled the ramen which poured on the table and made both Sakura and Sasuke get wet.

That's when Sakura woke up to see that it wasn't a dream.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke asked while lifting the ramen bowl up.

"I-I thought I was dreaming!" Sakura said and helped clean the table with a tissue in her pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were done cleaning they were yelled by the library teacher who said never to eat ramen and sleep in the library.

"What made you think it was a dream?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see.." Sakura said while scratching the back of her head.

"So you have dreams about me?" Sasuke said with a big smirk.

Sakura blushed and said nothing. Sasuke smiled and was about to asked Sakura if they wanted to go somewhere else, but the words never came out because someone showed up.

"G-Gaara what are you doing here!" Sakura said.

Gaara didn't reply but instead he started to stare down Sasuke who did the same thing. ( OoOoOo a starring contest! )

"Hey uhh Sasuke lets go now! Ha ha I think we should leave!." Sakura said and pulled Sasuke out the library.

Gaara kept his eye on Sasuke and Sakura while they left the library.

"DAMMIT I THINK WE HAVE COMPETITION!" Inner Gaara yelled while punching a few fists in the air.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura stopped infront of her room.

"I'll see you later Sasuke! I have to go!" Sakura said and ran off into her room when Sasuke pulled her wrist.

Sasuke pulled Sakura by the wrist and kissed her forehead and said bye.

Sakura blushed and Sasuke smirked and left the speechless girl in her thoughts.

"Oh my god he kissed OUR foreheads!" Inner Sakura yelled jumping around.

"…" Sakura was still speechless.

"Hey whats wrong? That guy just K-I-S-S-E-D OUR FOREHEAD!" Inner Sakura yelled again.

"I am happy its just I-I'm.. speechless" Sakura said and walked into the room but was stopped yet again by someone who pulled onto her wrist.

She turned around to see that it was Gaara! He smirked and was about to bend in for a kiss on Sakura's lips when someone yelled out his name.

"Hey Gaara! YOU BASTURD! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto yelled and gabbed Sakura away from Gaara.

"What's your problem?" Gaara asked coolly and looked at Sakura who was blushing.

"Who said you can kiss Sakura?" Naruto asked with anger.

"Me." Gaara said and turned away and left but then stoped.

"Sakura. Don't worry.. You'll still get your kiss.. later." Gaara said and walked off.

"OH DAMN RIGHT! NO NEED TO WORRY SAKURA! I'LL GET YOU FOR MYSELF!" Inner Gaara said and started to giggle with his hand covering his mouth ( O.O holy crap. Oh wait inner Gaara wasn't the one giggling.. it was Gaara! FURREAL! )

Naruto looked at the shocked Sakura and pulled her into and corner and kissed her cheek. Sakura was now flushed with red.

"HOLY COW! WHO KNEW NARUTO'S LIPS WERE THAT SOFT!" Inner Sakura yelled and fainted.

"Naurto.." Sakura said.

"Sorry.. ah ANYWAYS I-I have to go now. Bye Sakura!" Naruto said and gave a smile and ran off to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was now in her room thinking about what had just happened a few minutes ago.

"I would have had three kisses!" Sakura thought.

"Yeah. Wouldn't that be sweet? Its like hitting the damn jackpot!" Inner Sakura said.

Sakura gave a little laugh and turned to her side on her bed.

"Today was a good day actually." Sakura said and started to get sleepy.

Both Sakura and Inner Sakura fell asleep, dreaming about the things that had happened today.

SUP! LOL what do you think! Was it good? Well please remember to review! Like I said it REALLY HELPS when you guys review! And good news I have only a few homeworks left to do! And hopefully I will get better! Oh and I have good news. I'm thinking about a new story to write. Hopefully it will come out when I'm done with this story.. Unless I make this a never ending story O.o WELL MAYBE. But Don't worry about the next story I'm about to write because I'm not sure yet!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Your writing a new story and your ending this one!

Me: No. You got it all wrong.

Sakura: WHY! WHY ARE YOU ENDING THIS STORY!

Me: I said I wasn't.

Sakura: LIAR! ( starts to cry O.O )

Me: Okay.. I said I wasn't.. But anyways. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	13. The English project that’s worth 100!

HELLO EVERYONE! OMG I FEEL SOO BAD! I didn't update for soo long :( I am SOO SORRY! Its just .. SCHOOL! You know what happens right? Well I know I broke my promise, and I will never make another -.- I'll just be the regular writer that doesn't make promises but writes! Okay I hope you guys like this chapter! I plan to make a new story.. I'll make you guys vote later on! HEHE!

**Disclaimer:** ASDFGHJKL; NO NARUTO OWNING HERE!

**Full Summary:**

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter: **

Sakura was now in her room thinking about what had just happened a few minutes ago.

"I would have had three kisses!" Sakura thought.

"Yeah. Wouldn't that be sweet? Its like hitting the damn jackpot!" Inner Sakura said.

Sakura gave a little laugh and turned to her side on her bed.

"Today was a good day actually." Sakura said and started to get sleepy.

Both Sakura and Inner Sakura fell asleep, dreaming about the things that had happened today. ( yeah this recap is sorta short than before. )

**CHAPTER 13: **The English project that's worth 100!

BEEP! Rang Sakura's new alarm clock.

Sakura turned over to hit the snooze button but instead fell flat on her face on the floor. ( chezz this girl.. ! -.- )

"Oh crap. That hurt!" Sakura yelled and slowly got up from the floor.

"Why is the dam alarm clock all the way over at the edge of the drawer? I usually put it in the middle where I can reach it!" Sakura said and tried to place the alarm clock to the middle but was stopped because the wire wasn't long enough. ( omg -.- )

Sakura sweat dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Sakura yelled and saw that her so called new alarm clock had a short wire.

Sakura looked at her clock with lazy eyes and left it on the edge of her drawer and left to go change for school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone you know the Kakashi drill!" Kakashi said and sat back in his chair with his perverted book.

Everyone groaned at the "Kakashi drill" and got up to the chalk board.

"This is such a bad day, even though its a Friday too!" Sakura thought and got up to the chalk board and wrote her name.

Sakura sat back at her seat and felt a chill go up her spine. She turned around and saw something scary. It was Gaara starring straight at Sakura.

"W-What are you looking at!" Sakura asked and turned her whole body around to Gaara.

"Nothing." Gaara said and turned his head to the side and looked the other way.

Sakura wasn't afraid of Gaara except the part about when she stared him in the eyes.

"Fine don't tell me then. But don't come running to me when you need to find the boys washroom when your brother lays out another one of his pressure issues on your washroom!" Sakura said with a smirk.

Gaara then twitched and turned his head to Sakura.

"Fine. If you haven't noticed your head is blocking my view and that's where I'm trying to look at." Gaara said and smirked.

"Man, your good." Sakura said and raised a small white flag.

"Yeah, I know I am." Gaara said and chuckled.

"Hey everyone, can I get your attention?" Kakashi said but everyone kept on talking and didn't give Kakashi "their" attention.

"HEY! YOU GUYS BETTER GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION OR YOU'LL GET DETENTION!" Kakashi yelled in a singing voice.

Everyone became quiet and looked at Kakashi with "their" attention.

"Okay everyone. I have a project for you guys to do that is worth.. um I don't know, your whole English mark! Yeah that's right this thing is worth 100 marks! So pay attention, what your going to do is I'm going to assign you guys a book and you'll have to act it out to everyone in class!" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Your kidding me!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh I'm not kidding. And the most fun part is you'll be assigned a group so that means _your_ not just acting and reading on your own!" Kakashi said and took out a clip board.

"Okay each group well have about 5 people." Kakashi said which made everyone groan.

"Okay group 1 : Neji, Ten ten, Kankuro, Shino, and Lee. Group 2 Kiba, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Chouji. Group 3 : Sasuke, Narurto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sakura!" yelled Kakashi.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled and got up from her seat.

"Is there a problem Sakura, that you want to share to the class?" Kakashi said with a grin.

"Uh. NO, never mind." Sakura said and sat back down.

"Okay this project will start on Monday!" Kakashi said and flipped a paper on the clip board.

"Oh and I'll hand out the books for your guys." Kakashi said and went behind his desk where all the books were.

"Group 1 you'll be reading/acting "A Fighter's Heart". I'll explain what the story is about after I hand out these books." Said Kakashi. ( Oh and remember these books are made up by me so theres no such thing.)

"Group 2 you'll be reading/acting "Teen Queen Mean Girls". And Group 3 you'll be reading one of my favorite books-" Kakashi was cut off by a loud yell.

"ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" All the boys yelled.

""But that's not fair!" Yelled Kiba.

"Well first of all. I WAS NOT GOING TO ASSIGN GROUP 3 ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Then what were you going to assign us?" Naruto questioned.

"I was going to give you guys "My Angle" which is one of my favorites." Kakashi said.

"My Angle?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Oh and I had a better idea for this project! Instead of acting infront of everyone I'll make you video tape it and try to make it REAL!" Kakashi said.

"So You guys don't have to act in front of everyone! Except they'll just watch you on tape!" Kakashi yelled.

"But Where are we going to get all those things we need to make it seem REAL?" Naruto asked.

"Well we can ask the Video Production in our school to borrow things." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Oh and the best video gets a prize!" Kakashi yelled.

"So you better do good jobs kids!" Kakashi said.

"Oh and let me explain each book to you." Kakashi said and explained each book.

"A Fighter's Heart is about a boy who is taken away from his family and is taken to a royal family because the boy has good fighting skills. The royal family kills the boys family and tells him his family dies because his dad killed them all and him self. The boy believes the Royal family and becomes a great fighter, but along the lines he falls in love with a girl. When he starts to know the girl better he finds out that she was a villager from his old village where his family had died and she tells about a family who was killed by the royal family. He finds out that the royal family lied to him so he becomes strong and makes his own army and makes war between the royal family for revenge." Kakashi said which made class mates more interested in the story but he continued to the next story.

"Teen Queen Mean Girls is about three girls that become teen queen mean girls at their school. But when a new boy moves into their school they ALL like him. So tricks, gossips, and mean schemes is what the three girls do to eachother to win the boy of their dreams. While all of that is happening the whole school turns into a big huge mess because some kids are brought into the tricks, gossips, and mean schemes. After all their hard mean work the boy moves, and everyone forgives and forgets about what had happened and the three teen queen mean girls are friends again. But When their older the boy moves back and works at the same place as all of them do, and then things start to boil up again." Kakashi said and took a sip of water because this was a lot of talking he was doing.

Once again there were Os and Aws coming from the classroom while Kakashi continued with his explaining.

"My Angle is about a girl that has just gotton out of a bad relationship between the guy of her dreams. When she has no one to turn to she plans to do suicide to her self because her life is a total mess. But when an angle is brought to her, things change. Even though the Angle didn't know what he was doing he helped the young girl a lot. Then the girl believes she has fallen head over heels for the angle. When the time is up for the angle he has to go back to heaven and help someone else. The girl is heart broken when she finds out he has to leave. Then a year later after she graduated school and started her new job she bumps into a boy that looks exactly like her angle. Both of the people fall in love because the boy told her that she looked exactly like the girl of his dreams that he always dreamed of." Kakashi said.

"WOW!" Sakura yelled.

"Those are such good stories!" Sakura yelled.

"Well I'm glad you like it and I'm giving you guys 2 months to finish this project before its due!" Kakashi said and dismissed his class for lunch. ( yeah they get lots of English :D )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay you guys lets start reading our books!" Sakura yelled to her group in the lunch room.

"But Sakura we don't start this project until Monday." Naruto said.

"Yeah he has a point. And anyways this book sounds BORING!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Oh shutup Shikamaru or this book is going right up your ASS!" Sakura yelled and held the book in front of Shikamaru's face.

"Okay okay. Just put the book down and well start reading after school." Shikamaru said and ate a sandwich which was his lunch.

"Hey aren't you afraid these guys will find out you're a playa?" Inner Sakura asked.

"Oh they won't find out. I told them to keep their mouth close. Anyways I plan to break up with some of them. And then I'll be known to be the first girl in this school to go out with tons of hot boys at once! MUAHAHA!" Sakura thought to her self.

"Okay you have totally lost it." Inner Sakura said and gave lazy eyes.

"Well guys see you after school!" Sakura said and ran to her next class even though it was still early.

"Hey Shikamaru are we REALLY going to see her after school to read.. books?.." Naruto asked.

"Of course not!" Shikamaru yelled and took another bite of his sandwich.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The guys should be here any minute." Sakura thought while looking at her watch.

"I don't think their coming Sakura. I mean its been an hour since you've waited." Inner Sakura said.

"Well they better come or I'll have to give them each a beating." Sakura said with a smirk.

"I'll wait another 20 minutes and if they don't come, their going to be history!" Sakura yelled to her self.

"Fine suit your self. Wait here until they never come." Inner Sakura said and disappeared.

Sakura waited and waited until 20 minutes had passed. Sakura was now angry as HECK! She ran threw the halls of her school searching for her group that ditched her.

"Oh when I see them, they'll regret they ever missed this meeting!" Sakura said and punched a wall that started to crack and break, which made a boy scared as hell when he walked out the door of his room to see Sakura punch his wall.

Then something caught Sakura's eye. She saw someone familiar. She ran towards the person as if one million kilometers a second! ( yeah theres no such thing but, know you know she was running SUPA FASTA! )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HELLO! Sorry for stopping at a interesting part! So what did you think? Was it good? Well remember to review please! And I'll try to update soon once again for you guys!

Sakura: one million kilometers a second!

Me: yeah.

Sakura: I can run THAT fast?

Me: No.

Sakura: Then what the hell was that shit you made up!

Me: Some Cool Shit :D

Sakura: ( sweat drop)

Me: Well remember to READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Hiding in his tight closet

HELLO EVERYONE ONCE AGAIN! Wow some of you guys read SUPA FASTA! Like HOLY CRAPA,SLOW IT DOWN A BITA! Lol well anyways I felt like writing a new chapter because I had time. Well I hope you like THIS next chapter that I wrote :D I'm, going to be taking a bath, changing and eating while I write this story because I'm going out for a bit! But don't worry I got this story done!

**Disclaimer: **SUPA FASTA NOA NARUTO A OWNINGA HEREA!

**Full Summary:**

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter: **

"The guys should be here any minute." Sakura thought while looking at her watch.

"I don't think their coming Sakura. I mean its been an hour since you've waited." Inner Sakura said.

"Well they better come or I'll have to give them each a beating." Sakura said with a smirk.

"I'll wait another 20 minutes and if they don't come, their going to be history!" Sakura yelled to her self.

"Fine suit your self. Wait here until they never come." Inner Sakura said and disappeared.

Sakura waited and waited until 20 minutes had passed. Sakura was now angry as HECK! She ran threw the halls of her school searching for her group that ditched her.

"Oh when I see them, they'll regret they ever missed this meeting!" Sakura said and punched a wall that started to crack and break, which made a boy scared as hell when he walked out the door of his room to see Sakura punch his wall.

Then something caught Sakura's eye. She saw someone familiar. She ran towards the person as if one million kilometers a second! ( yeah theres no such thing but, know you know she was running SUPA FASTA! )

**CHAPTER 14: **Hiding in his tight closet.

"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" Sakura yelled to the frightened Shikamaru.

"AHH! I SWEAR IT WASN"T MY IDEA TO LEAVE YOU HANGING!" Shikamaru yelled and waved both his hands in front of Sakura.

"Then who!" Sakura asked and yelled at the same time.

"Uh-It was N-NARUTO!" Shikamaru lied. ( what a freakin liar Har Har :D )

"Where is he!" Sakura asked clenching her fist.

"H-HE WENT THATA WAY!" Shikamaru said while pointing to a nearby hallway.

Sakura went zooming to the hallway and left Shikamaru by him self.

"Oh crap. Once she finds out I lied, I'll be DEAD MEAT!" Shikamaru yelled and ran for his life to find a hiding place where Sakura would NEVER find him.

"Hey wheres Naruto?" Sakura thought to her self while she roomed the halls.

"I think- Oh right there!" Inner Sakura yelled and pointed to a direction of where Naruto was.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled and ran to him.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled and covered his face with his hands. ( poor Naruto -.- )

"NARUTO YOU BASTURD!" Sakura yelled and was about to lift a fist at Naruto when he stoped her.

"WAIT! Whats wrong? Why are you attacking me!" Naruto asked.

"For Leaving me hanging after school! And for making the guys not go!" Sakura yelled and threw another punch with her free hand but was stoped by Naruto once again.

"Well I did leave you hanging But it wasn't MY idea!" Naruto yelled.

"Then who!" Sakura asked with fire in her eyes, which made Naruto tremble with fear.

"I-It was SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled.

"'.. Wha?" Sakura said.

"It was Shikamaru I swear! I asked him if we really had to go and he said of course not!" Naruto said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sakura yelled.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I just left him off the hook because he said it was you who did it!" Sakura said and punched her fist in her palm.

"Well theres no use for looking for him, because he must be way gone or somewhere no one can find him." Naruto said and shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh that big fat liar. I am sure to get him when I get my hands on him!" Sakura yelled and was about to run off but then stopped in her tracks.

"Your not lying are you Naruto?.." Sakura asked.

"Of course not! The last thing I want to do is lie to you and get my ass kicked!" Naruto said.

Sakura chuckled and turned her head to Naruto.

"Yeah you better not be lying!" Sakura said and ran off to go find Shikamaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am SO positive she will not find me here!" Shikamaru thought to himself as he moved around in the tight closet.

"Wow. You sure have the guts to hide in _his_ closet." Inner Shikamaru said.

"Well I think it's WAY better to hide in here than in my own or someone else's because no one would dare enter this room!" Shikamaru said and felt proud of him self because of his good idea.

And then he heard it. The most terrifying thing he heard. He heard _her_!

"Shikamaru where are you!" Sakura yelled threw the halls.

"Oh great this is bad. But atleast shes out side the halls still looking for me!" Shikamaru thought and moved once again in the tight closet.

Then he heard Sakura's voice and foot steps disappear down the hallway. But then he heard the door open to the room he was hiding in.

"Oh crap! I hope he doesn't go in his closet!" Shikamaru prayed in his thoughts.

Shikamaru heard "him" throw his stuff on the floor and heard the boy's foot steps heading to the washroom. Then he heard the water turn on.

"Yes! Hes taking a shower! Since hes doing that maybe I'll leave this room and find a better hiding place." Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru slowly opened the closet door and was about to creep out when he heard a loud knock on the door. Shikamaru quickly went back into the closet and closed it quietly but fast.

He then heard the water turn off in the washroom. And in a few seconds he heard the washroom door fly open, and heard "him" walk to the door to open it.

"Who is it." The boy asked.

"Its me Sakura! Open the door will ya?" Sakura yelled and started to bang on the door even louder.

""What's your problem?" The boy yelled still not opening the door.

"I just need to ask you something! Just open the door." Sakura yelled and took a few steps back from the door and with full speed she charged at the door. At that same moment the boy opened the door and was shocked as he saw Sakura charging at him and then fell on top of him.

"Ow!" Sakura said and got up from the boy but even though the boy was in his shorts she didn't blush because she had no time. The only time she had was to find Shikamaru and KICK HIS ASS!

"What the hell was that for?" The boy asked and got up from the floor.

"Wheres Shikamaru! Have you seen him!" Sakura asked.

"I haven't seen Shikamaru. So leave me alone." The boy said and was about to close the door when she pushed on to it.

"Well if you do see him, tell me AND tell him this: I'll kill him!" Sakura yelled. She yelled so loud even Shikamaru who was in the closet was startled.

"Holy crap! Now I can NEVER leave this closet unless a miracle happens!" Shikamaru thought.

Then Shikamaru heard the door close signaling that Sakura had left. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and then heard footsteps going back to the washroom. The water was turned back on and shikamaru let out another sigh of relief. But then heard the water turn off.

"Oh crap! I should have wasted my time and jump out the closet and out the door!" Shikamaru thought.

"I bet that wouldn't work." Inner Shikamaru said.

"What makes you think that?" Shikamaru questioned his inner self.

"Lets go take a ride of imagination and see what would happen if you jumped out the closet and to the door!" Inner Shikamaru said.

Imagination+

Then Shikamaru heard the door close signaling that Sakura had left. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and then heard footsteps going back to the washroom. The water was turned back on and shikamaru let out another sigh of relief.

Then he jumped out of the closet and headed towards the door when he heard the water turn off and a person walk out of the washroom.

"What are you doing here?..!" Said the boy.

End Of imagination+

"As you can see you know what happens next. Your ass will be kicked." Inner Shikamaru said.

"But how do you know the water turns off right at the moment I reach to the door?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because. To my calculations it was exactly 12 seconds before he turned off the water when he got in the washroom and turned it off in REAL LIFE. And I know your not as fast as you think. It would take you exactly 5 seconds before you open the closet door because of how tight it is and 7 seconds before you reach the door because the closet and door aren't that close." Inner Shikamaru protested which made Shikamaru sweat drop.

Then he heard it the person was out of the washroom walking towards the closet door. Shikamaru froze in place and held in his breath.

"Oh please god help me out!" Shikamaru yelled into his thoughts.

Then slowly he heard a hand go on the handle of the closet and slowly the closet door opened..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEYA PEEPS! HEHE what do you think? WAS IT GOOD! I bet your wondering who the "boy" is! Well keep your guesses to your self and wait for the next chapter and see if you right! Oh and you know the "p0kyLover drill", REVIEW PLEASE! HEHE and thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys are REALLY THE BEST!

Sakura: Who is the boy anyways?

Me: Why are _you_ asking me? _You_ were the one that _talked_ to him and probably _saw_ him.

Sakura: Well for your information this is not acting.

Me: But you still _see_ him and _hear_ him.

Sakura: -.- oh shutup already.

Me: What? _You_ asked first.

Sakura: W-Well nevermind! And stop with the italic thing!

Me: If _you_ say so Sakura.. ;D

Sakura: SHUTUP! ( starts pulling hair out )

Me: Well _anyways_, remember to _read_ and _review_!

Sakura: I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

ME: ( sweat drop ) _AHH!_


	15. 1000 words of apology!

HEY EVERYONE! Aren't you guys happy I've been updating lately! Like I mean I haven't updated in how long? Well ANYWAYS! Im sorry about spelling angel wrong in the last chapter! I'v just been hooked up in my "New Story". Yeah that's right, I've been thinking about my "new story." I think it's a good idea too. Well I haven't planned the title yet, but I'll be sure to get to it! I'm wondering. Do YOU guys think it's a good idea that I'm writing a new story? Well I hope you guys look forward to it when it comes out.. NEXT YEAR! HAHAHA okay I was just kidding! But I got this story locked in my head for a while. Well I hope you guys like this chapter! And remember : READA A LITTLEA SLOWERA! Hehe ;D

Disclaimer: uhh.. owning Naruto? Here! No way!..

**Full Summary:**

Sakura is a late, lazy, skipping none good girl at her school. And now she has to move to an all boys & girls boarding school!Can she handle the hot boys and mean girls at her school? Or will she find love? SakXBoys at her new school! R&R! LOTS OF OOCness..

**Recap of the last chapter: **

End Of imagination+

"As you can see you know what happens next. Your ass will be kicked." Inner Shikamaru said.

"But how do you know the water turns off right at the moment I reach to the door?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because. To my calculations it was exactly 12 seconds before he turned off the water when he got in the washroom and turned it off in REAL LIFE. And I know your not as fast as you think. It would take you exactly 5 seconds before you open the closet door because of how tight it is and 7 seconds before you reach the door because the closet and door aren't that close." Inner Shikamaru protested which made Shikamaru sweat drop.

Then he heard it the person was out of the washroom walking towards the closet door. Shikamaru froze in place and held in his breath.

"Oh please god help me out!" Shikamaru yelled into his thoughts.

Then slowly he heard a hand go on the handle of the closet and slowly the closet door opened..

**Chapter 15: **1000 words of apology!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD- HES OPENING THE CLOSET DOOR!" Shikamaru yelled into his thoughts.

Suddenly the closet door stopped opening. Instead the boy who was pulling on the door desperately tugged on the closet door to open, because it was stuck. ( -.- oh my.. )

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked quietly to himself.

"omg.. STUPID FUCKING CLOSET DOOR! OPEN!" The boy yelled into his thoughts.

"Why the hell is it stuck anyways?.." The Inner boy asked.

"Good point. It NEVER gets stuck." The boy thought and tugged harder at the closet door.

"What's happening?" Shikamaru asked his Inner self.

"I think, the closet door is.. stuck." Inner Shikamaru answered.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru yelled out loud. So loud that the _boy_ heard him.

"Whos there?" The boy asked.

Pure silence.

"Shikamaru?" The boy asked as he thought the voice sounded familiar some where.

"He he.." Shikamaru said.

"How about doing me a favor? Get me out of your closet and I'll explain!" Shikamaru said.

"Well. Heres the bad news. It's stuck and I can't open it." Was the boy's reply.

"What! Tug on it harder! I MUST get out!" Shikamaru yelled.

Once again the boy desperately tugged on the closet door to open.

"PLEASE GET ME OUT! Help! HELP!" Shikamaru cried and his eyes started to get watery. ( O.O )

Finally on the last tug the boy did, the closet door swung open, and Shikamaru feel out flat on his face.

"..OW…" Was the only answer that came out of Shikamaru's mouth.

"Now explain you'r self." The boy said.

"Okay." Shikamaru said while getting up on his two feet.

"I..I AM SO SORRY GAARA!" Shikamaru cried out. ( now we know. It was gaara! Whoopppieee! If that's how you spell it o.o)

"I CAN- REALLY EXPLAIN!" Shikamaru said.

".. Explain it AFTER _I_ kick your ass." Gaara said while pulling Shikamaru's collar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was once again looking threw the halls when her eyes fell upon the must handsome thing she saw- ITACHI!

"ITACHI!" Sakura screamed.

Itachi turned around to see Sakura and gave a smile.

"Hey Sakura." Itachi said.

"Hi!" Sakura said who was about to faint.

"What's up?" Itachi asked.

"I was just hanging around the halls when I saw y-"

"Itachi you basturd get away from her!" Sasuke yelled who was coming their way. ( I must say, Sasuke has good timing at catching Sakura with Itachi. )

"Oh. Its you again." Itachi said crossing his arms.

"Shutup already Itachi." Sasuke said and turned his eyes to Sakura.

"Oh so my brother _was_ interested in Sakura after all." Itachi thought and did one of his smirks that would make you melt to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura. You look really hott today." Itachi said and saw that Sasuke was burning with anger.

Sakura blushed and said a thanks to Itachi.

"Hey Sakura I was wondering-" Itachi bent a little to Sakura's ear but then heard someone go out the door from behind him.

"SHIKAMARU!" Sakura yelled.

"SAKURA! ..NO!' Shikamaru yelled while rubbing his head.

It sure looked like Shikmaru just got trampled by millions of elephants but really, it was all Gaara.

"You were in Gaara's room the whole time?" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like? I just came out of his room, being beat up by him!" Shikamaru said and rubbed his arm that had a HUGE purple bruise on it.

"Oh. Well that reminds me. I have to talk to you Shikamaru.. And I mean _Alone_." Sakura said and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh what's the point of running away from her when she'll find me again somewhere?" Shikamaru thought and followed Sakura to the back of the school.

Mean while Sasuke and Itachi left.

Sasuke who left with silence, as Itachi left with embarrassment because he got cut off. ( -.- )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear I will NEVER lie again to Sakura and leave her hanging!" Shikamaru yelled while writing something on the chalkboard.

"That's good." Naruto said and smirked.

"Are you almost done with your 1000 words of apology to Sakura?" Naruto asked and got up from a desk that he was sitting at and went up beside Shikamaru.

"Almost. I just have another 875 to do." Shikamaru said and sighed.

"I can't believe she actually got _me_ to do this." Shikamaru said and did another sigh.

"Yeah. And I can't believe she actually got the keys to this classroom, so that you could write your 1000 words of apology to Sakura on this chalkboard." Naruto said and patted the chalkboard and accidentally smeared some of the words that Shikamaru had wrote hours ago.

"Whoops." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto and gave a death glare.

"Did you just do, what I thought you just did?" Shikamaru said while raising his voice.

"Hey. Dude I am sooo sorry!" Naruto said while waving both his hands infront of Shikamaru.

There was a bit of pleads of help and yelling and screaming heard from the classroom that Shikamaru and Naruto were in.

"I can't believe you got me to do this." Naruto said who helped Shikamaru write 1000 words of apology to Sakura with and big bump on his head.

"Yeah. And _I_ can't believe Sakura got this chalkboard for _us_." Shikamaru said with a smirk and patted the chalkboard on Naruto's side which smeared.

"Oh. Whoops." Shikamaru said with a big smirk.

"You.are.one.hell.of.a.basturd!" Naruto yelled and jumped on Shikamaru and the both of them started fighting. ( hopeless I might say -.- )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! What are you guys doing!" Sakura yelled and grabbed each boy by the collar, so that they were apart from eachother.

"He started it!" Shikamaru said like a little kid who was ratting on another kid.

"No I didn't! You did! I said Sorry, and it _was_ an accident!" Naruto yelled back at Shikamaru.

"Well you guys better start writing your 1000 words of apology to me because you have more work to do!" Sakura said.

"What do you mean by, _more_ work to do?.." Shikamaru asked.

"Well its really actually YOU that has more work to do." Sakura said.

"What! What did I do!" Shikamaru asked.

"You have to write another 1000 words of apology to Gaara!" Sakura protested.

"WHAT! Why!" Shikamaru asked.

"Because you hid in his closet without asking AND you messed all his clothes up by hiding in there! And he told me he'd like to have 1000 words of apology since I was telling him about you writing me 1000 words of apology!' Sakura said with a little hint of laughing in her voice.

"But- NARUTO! Help me write the other 1000 words for Gaara's apology!" Shikamaru yelled but then saw Naruto leave the classroom.

"Sorry man, But we made a deal about writing Sakura's apology ONLY and I wrote my half!" Naruto said and pointed to his side of the chalkboard.

"Yeah right-" Shikamaru said but was cut off when he turned to his other side and saw that Naruto had really wrote his half of words of apology to Sakura.

"WHA..?" Shikamaru said and turned to his chalkboard which only was a bit done with Sakura's apology even though he spilt 50/50 with Naruto.

"Oh great." Shikamaru said and started to write on the chalkboard.

"Good luck." Naruto said and walked out the door of the classroom.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Sakura said and walked out the door smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY! SO what did you think? GOOD? Well PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT REALLLLLLLLYYYYYY HELPS! WELL I hope this story had some good comedy in it! Okay well SEE YAH LATERS PEEPS! I'LL ALL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! SO LONG!

Sakura: comedy? In this chapter? YEAH RIGHT!

Me: What are you talking about? There was!

Sakura: ( cough ) suuuureeee.

Me: IT REALLY DID!

Sakura: Yup.

ME: IT DID! IT DID! IT DID! ( and it goes on and on for all I care. )

Sakura: Well remember to review for her. ( points at the complete maniac.. which is me T-T )


End file.
